Chosen
by VintageLyre
Summary: Emmett Cullen was changed in 1935 by the Cullens. But there was another, Isabella, who was also changed, but by another. Caught walking alone near the woods weeks after her brother's death, her life is changed for the rest of eternity.[AU]
1. Prologue

**So yes, this is a new story by me. This idea occured to me, along with another one, when I was on vacation about a month ago in Florida. Apparently, that's where my muses went, they just forgot to inform me they were going to meet me down there. Anyway, this is alternate universe, and I don't want to give too much away...it's a surprise! The title for this may change, I'm not too sure. This is just a little taste for you my pretties. I do have the first chapter almost finished, but I won't post it yet. This is your teaser if you will. I'm going to try and finish "September" first, but I wanted to see the reactions to this :) Enjoy the snippet!**

* * *

**Prologue**

I found the note, it said it all. She left me for him, and there was nothing I could do. I didn't even know where they had gone! Where could he have taken her?

Why am I thinking these things? It's not like she wanted me. If she did, she would have stayed. I knew it was too good to be true. She's perfect, an angel. How could she ever love a monster like me?

Everyone was worried, I knew they were. Both families were furious with her. Most wanted to find her just so they could shout at her, and maybe even trying to knock some sense into her. What's the difference? She left all of us sure, but the note was specifically directed at one person, not a group. _Me._

* * *

Everything around me was dark. There were only the four walls and cold floor as company for me now. I don't know what I could have been thinking! How could I have been so stupid? 

I really wish I had my cell phone on me, but who would I call? No one would want to help me after what I had done. I hurt them all, the people I love most, and now I was paying for my betrayal.

There were no windows in my cell, and there was no chance of escape. I was held here against my will, with no hope or communication with the outside world. I can't make anything right again, even if I do get out. I've ruined everything. _This is all my fault._ I've broken so much. I was such a fool.

I've always thought that I was so clever and careful, but here in my little prison, it shows that I'm just the opposite. I'm brainless and reckless. Why wasn't I able to think clearly before? I should have seen that something was wrong.

* * *

**Do you know whose POV it is? Not that I'll answer truthfully. I want it to be mysterious until 'tis actually time to unveil the, well, veil. So how'd you like it? And I know, I know...it's _SO_ short. I'm sorry but that's just how long the prologue has to be, it told me so.**

**Again, I may change the title, but the summary will stay the same so that's how you'll know it :) I know, I'm cruel and unusual -fans self- Mayhaps I shall post the first chapter before I finish "September" but not within the next three weeks. I have finals coming up plus I'm sort of not doing well in film class so I need to get my make up work in. And when I say I have chapter one almost finished, that's by my standards. I still have a bit to go since it's going to be LONG. Therefore, don't tar and feather me _just_ yet...**


	2. Bears and Blood

**Okay, so as a treat for you, since I finished this chapter a few hours ago, I decided to put it up about two weeks before schedule. I've been working on it since before the prologue was put up. However, I will not be updating for perhaps another two weeks, because I have finals next week and some projects to do, especially for film class. BUT, the projects are easy so I will continue writing, so that when I update again I'll have several chapters written, therefore allowing much quicker updates. See how convenient? As I said, this chapter will be long, it's 3841 words to be precise, and most of the chapters will be just as long...yay! Enjoy! Oh and I almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor it's characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. So there.**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

It's been two years since I've become a vampire. Two years, since Carlisle saved me from death. I loved Carlisle and was very grateful that he had saved me, but that doesn't mean I was happy with what I had become.

I had to live off of animal blood to survive. I was more beautiful than most females would hope for, but inside that beauty was a monster. Blood was the elixir of life and we drank it, and enjoyed it. I guess I would have to get used to it. Even after two years I was still a little resistant to what I was.

As for my family, they were really great. Carlisle was the father figure, who was kind, caring and compassionate, not to mention the fact that he was a doctor. How he controlled his blood lust I'll never know. But he has had over three hundred years of practice, so it's a bit more understandable I suppose.

Esme was a wonderful mother figure. She was so loving. If she hadn't lost her child when she was human, she would have been a wonderful mother. Carlisle and Esme are perfect for each other.

When Carlisle was changing me, he had me in mind as Edward's mate, his first child. He's older than me as a vampire, changed in 1918, but younger than me in human years since he's a year younger than I am, not that it makes a difference in our personal relationship. Carlisle had hoped that we would fall in love with one another, and have the relationship that our parents do, and I _do_ love him…as a brother. There could be nothing more between us than the love between siblings.

Edward is very handsome and good looking, more so than any man I have ever met. He must have been quite a catch as a human if he looks this gorgeous as a vampire. But we just don't have any intimate feelings towards one another. We never have, even from the first time we met.

Maybe we would make the perfect match to some, since we are both so stubborn and have bad tempers, although his is worse. But what looks great from the outside doesn't look so good on the inside. On the inside, Edward and I were always either getting along nicely or at each other's throats, there was no middle ground most of the time, if at all. In essence, we were truly like siblings.

Carlisle and Esme were worried about Edward. He's a seventeen year old boy, who is actually a seventeen year old vampire, but has walked the earth for thirty four years in all. He's been a virgin for thirty four years, and feels fine on his own. He has never gotten close to a woman before.

I think they should just leave Edward alone. He's fine on his own and shouldn't be pushed towards girls if he doesn't want to, he'll probably find someone on his own. I also don't believe that girls should be pushed at him. After all, it's a little bit insulting that I was changed with the hope that Edward and I would fall in love. I disliked being thrown at him, and I'm sure all females would agree. I'm not an object to be thrown at men, and I won't be treated as such. Sure, Carlisle didn't want to see me die, but his foremost thought was a mate for Edward.

I just needed to get out of the house; I was too caught up in my own thoughts. Edward and I had had a fight over something little and stupid not three hours ago. I ended up throwing my brush at him and slamming my door in his face. By now, none of this was a surprise to anyone, so they all carried on their normal routine. I hadn't calmed down fully yet, so it was time for a run. _Maybe I'll hunt a little while I'm already out, might as well._

As I ran out the front door, I picked up speed. I let the wind flow through my hair and fan my face. The run was absolutely exhilarating. Who knew I wouldn't actually mind living in Tennessee and that one day I wouldn't mind the woods at all.

I paused, letting my sense take over for the hunt. I could smell a deer two miles off, so I let my sense lead the way. The closer I got to the deer, the more I could smell and hear it. Venom pooled in my mouth at the scent of the animal's blood. I broke through the trees into a little clearing, where the deer stood grazing. It looked up and I pounced without hesitation, not giving the poor animal a chance to escape.

I snapped its neck and sunk my teeth in, drinking greedily. When there was no more blood to consume, I buried the carcass and left the clearing.

On my way back, I picked up the strong scent of blood. It was so sweet and enticing. The smell was coming from an open wound, from a human. Whoever it was was seriously injured and possibly dying.

My legs took off, carrying me in the direction of the sweet smelling blood. I was running quickly now. Part of me was worried about the human, the other part just wanted to drink him dry. It was merely instinct, and my instincts wanted that blood.

I ran even more quickly and swiftly, coming to a space where a bear was about to use a human boy as a toy. He was covered in his own blood, with scratches from being thrown and clawed at by the bear. He was gorgeous for a human, even wounded as he was.

I couldn't help myself, I lunged and attacked. I sank my nails into his sides, keeping my right knee on his stomach, falling to the ground. He kicked out at me, throwing me off, but I wouldn't be deterred from my task so easily. I snarled and ran back at him, breaking his neck. I drank his blood and buried the body by a tree.

After I felt strong enough, I turned back to the injured human, making my way to his side nimbly. The smell of his blood was so strong, urging me to drink. My throat flared with the thirst, the hunger for his blood, but I couldn't drink. I couldn't, wouldn't kill him. It wasn't right.

I could hear his heart slowing; he didn't have much time. I knew he couldn't be taken to a hospital. There wasn't enough time, and even if there was, the doctors wouldn't be able to fix him up, there's too much damage.

As I came to that realization, I knew what had to be done: he had to be changed. I wasn't strong enough to do it, I would lose control. I was barely in control at that moment; I knew that if I tasted his blood it would be the death of him.

I didn't want to be the one to kill him, nor did I want him to die at all. I did the only thing I could.

Ignoring my thirst, I picked the handsome boy up in my arms, cradling him gently so as not to hurt him anymore than he was already, and ran. I didn't want him to feel anymore pain. I hoped my icy body would ease his suffering a little.

I dodged trees and other objects that would halt any human who was running easily, while making sure the boy was still breathing. I pushed my limits to get to the house faster, coming upon it in minutes.

Every second I wasted, the boy I was holding got closer to death. I couldn't delay anything. I ran into the house shouting Carlisle's name as I did.

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle POV**

I could smell the blood before Rosalie screamed my name frantically. She was panicking. _What could have happened?_

"Carlisle!" I threw my study door open and raced down the stairs into the living room. My eyes widened as I took in the human boy Rosalie was holding. I could not only see, but hear, that he was dying.

"Rose, what happened? What's going on?" I questioned quickly.

"I was hunting when I smelled human blood. I followed the scent, on the verge of losing control, when I cam upon the boy with a bear throwing him like a rag doll. I killed the bear and picked the boy up to bring him here." She took a deep breath.

"How did you stay in control?" I asked while looking him over.

"I don't know, I just couldn't bear the thought of him dying."

I nodded in response. "We're going to have to change him, there's nothing I can do otherwise."

"Will he survive the transformation? He's so badly injured."

"I'm not sure," I told her quietly, "but there's hope. I'm almost positive he will make it, but I won't promise you anything."

"Alright, will you do it now?"

"Yes." I heard a sound on the upper floor and turned to see both Esme and Edward standing on the landing. Esme had a look of concern on her face, while Edward looked pained. I knew that he was battling the bloodlust, not to mention the fact that he thought we were damned and soulless. He didn't want anyone cursed to this life, but he said nothing.

I watched as his eyes flickered from Rosalie, to the boy, and back quickly. I looked down at Rose to see her watching the human anxiously. I smiled slightly. I know now why Rosalie didn't kill him and brought him to me.

"Rose, I'm going to need you to move back for this." She nodded and moved to the other side of the couch.

I took in an unnecessary breath and lowered my head to the boy's neck, baring my teeth. I bit down quickly, letting my venom fill his system and his blood fill my mouth, never swallowing more than once. I removed my teeth delicately and stood, spitting his blood into the blood Esme had ready. His eyes short open suddenly and he screamed.

"What's your name?" I asked soothingly.

"Em–Emmett," he gasped.

He let out one more bloodcurdling scream, then fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

**Esme POV**

I took the glass with blood in it to the kitchen and emptied it into the drain. I made sure I threw in some baking powder after it and poured some vinegar on top, so the reaction would get rid of most of the smell of blood.

I went back into the living room and stood by Carlisle, watching the boy, Emmett. I could see the pain on his face from the transformation even though he was unconscious. It wouldn't last for long. He should be waking up to three days of pain within two hours or so. Until it's over, we could only make him more comfortable.

Both Rosalie and Edward were watching Emmett as well. I knew we were all remembering our own painful transformations. I also knew Edward was waiting for the moment Emmett would start thrashing and he would need to hold the boy down.

I sighed, looking over his bloodstained clothes and skin. I'll go get some damp clothes." Carlisle nodded. "Rosalie, why don't you find him a new shirt to wear? I'm sure he'd like to wake up in one much cleaner. The pants can wait until his change is over. Don't worry, Carlisle and Edward will stay with him." I watched her hurry up the stairs and out of sight. I turned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the towels Edward had brought down for me, and soaked them.

Emmett was beginning to shake a little. "You had better get ready, Edward," Carlisle instructed. Our son nodded in response, moving closer to the couch.

I took a cloth out of the bowl and washed the blood and dirt off of Emmett's face. Slowly, I was able to finish cleaning him up and change his shirt before he became more aware.

He woke up to the pain about an hour later and began writhing. It took both Edward and Carlisle to hold him down, while Rosalie stood off to the side, looking pained.

I looked back at Emmett as he let out hoarse yells, some of which were incoherent mumbles about the fire. I sighed. _The poor dear. It's such a shame he has to go through this pain. I really wish there was another way._

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

I broke through the darkness to face blinding light. It felt like I was being burned alive. Maybe I was in hell. Maybe my sins had finally caught up to me. I never thought my sins were that bad, but I guess God isn't as forgiving as people thought; they are still sins after all.

The last thing I remember is being in the woods and taunting a bear. I winced as I felt another flare of fire in my body as well as from the memory of the bear's claws colliding with my chest. I was close to dying, when everything went black. Next thing I knew, I heard vicious snarling and then I was being carried, flown through the air. Then I felt an immense pain and was once again consumed by darkness.

I screamed again as I felt another wave of pain hit me. I opened my eyes to see two creatures looking back at me who were beyond beautiful. The older looking one was watching me with concern. They seemed to be flowing. Maybe the decision had been made to come and take me away from hell.

"God?" I questioned.

The man just smiled at me and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. How are you doing?"

"It hurts," I whispered.

He nodded his head. "I know. The pain will be over soon. Just hold on for one more day." He smiled kindly at me. "Can you do that?"

I nodded my head as an answer. That only sent more pain shooting up my spine. He said one more day. I really hoped I didn't turn to ash before that day comes.

Suddenly, I felt a cool relief on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see a blonde haired angel watching me with anxious eyes. She was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. She had long flowing golden locks, radiant as the sun. Her eyes were a warm topaz color filled with worry. Her face and body were…beyond perfection. She was a tall goddess, like Aphrodite.

"Just hold on for one more day, okay?" she asked me.

"Yes." I would do anything if she would still be there tomorrow. "Don't leave me," I begged.

She smiled and it lit up the whole room. "My name is Rosalie." She took my hand and sat down beside me.

_Rosalie, the name of an angel._

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

It was the third day of Emmett's transformation, the last day. His heart would be stopping in only a few hours, so the pain would be more intense than any other time. I winced as he kicked my ribs. He would be a very strong vampire.

I grabbed hold of his arms and pinned them to his sides so he wouldn't hurt himself, or break anything for that matter. I could already see the physical changed which had occurred. His skin was the color of mine, his facial features enhanced and perfected. His muscles were already prominent as a human, and now they're more noticeable, but not in an unattractive way.

Rosalie had been anxiously by his side through the whole change. Most of the time she held onto his hand tightly, trying to soothe him. However, other times she had to help me hold him down. He screamed himself hoarse by now, so all that came out were little whimpers.

I stood back and let my sister take her usual place by Emmett. It surprised me how worried she was. She usually only worried about herself. It's good to know that there's another side to Rosalie.

Her thoughts stated that she cared deeply for this boy. Maybe she loves him, or will come to love him in time. I can only hope that Emmett will reciprocate her feelings, otherwise she'll be crushed. Perhaps Rosalie has found her mate.

I turned my attention back to the couch, where Emmett had started thrashing again. Rose helped me hold him down until he calmed down enough, which took about half an hour.

A few hours later, Carlisle came down the stairs from his study. He made his way over to us and stood at my side, watching Emmett. "The change should be complete within a few minutes. His heart is beginning to slow." I nodded in agreement, looking over to my anxious sister. "Rose?" She looked up at Carlisle. "Everything will be fine. It will all be over very soon." He have her a small smile which she returned.

Emmett let out one last yell, then fell silent when his heart stopped. The room was covered in silence and Rosalie was holding her breath. She let it out as Emmett opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

He took in his surroundings carefully, surveying everything. His eyes lingered on each of us carefully, finally coming to rest on Rosalie. _She's even more beautiful when I can see better and I'm not in pain._ I had to suppress my smile and accompanying chuckle.

"How are you feeling, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine, I suppose. Who are you and where am I?"

"Emmett, this is Edward." I stepped forward to shake his hand. "This is Rosalie." She smiled at him and he returned it. Next, Esme came forward and shook Emmett's hand as well. "This is Esme, my wife. My name is Carlisle, and this is our home."

"It's nice to meet you," he told us all, eyes staying on Rosalie. "What happened? It felt like I was being burned alive." He shuddered at the memory.

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry about the pain you had to go through, but it was necessary to stop you from dying." Emmett nodded. "Do you remember your life at all, and what happened in the woods?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "Well, I remember going into the woods for hunting." He laughed slightly. "I guess I forgot to watch my back, and then made the mistake of making the bear angrier. I've always liked a challenge. There was a lot of pain as it was ripping into me, but then I heard something else growling, and then it felt like I was flying, followed by the fire." He looked up.

"And your life?" I asked.

"Hmm, I do remember my family, but that's a little fuzzy, while my life is even more so. But I do remember a lot of specific things. I can tell you about it later if you like." _I wonder what happened._

"Emmett?" Carlisle said his name gently. He looked up. "I imagine you want to know what happened to you and what the fire was." Emmett nodded. "Now, what I'm about to tell you will seem impossible, but please listen." He checked to make sure he had Emmett's full attention, then took a deep breath. "The reason you felt a fire was because I bit you and let my venom into your system. The venom changed you, and healed all your wounds within the period of three days. Because of this change, you've become a vampire, Emmett."

He raised his eyebrows. "A vampire? You're kidding! They don't exist."

"I assure you, Emmett, they do."

"You're serious? This isn't some strange joke?"

I shook my head. "No, it isn't."

He was silent for a moment. "Okay, so what does this vampire thing entail?"

"What?" I chocked out. "That easy? No arguments about how it can't be real? No denial?"

He shrugged. "Why would you lie about something like this? All I can do is accept it. Besides, I know funny, and this wouldn't be a very amusing joke."

We were all shocked, though Carlisle hid it better than the rest of us. Rosalie was having a hard time processing his reaction.

"So, how did I come to be here?" he asked.

Rosalie's thoughts became chaotic. She was nervous beyond belief. Suddenly, I heard a thought of hers clearly. _What if he hates me?!_

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie POV**

I was so worried. What if he despised me for bringing him to Carlisle? I wouldn't be able to stand it. Carlisle wouldn't be able to describe what happened in the woods too well. That job was up to me. I took in a deep breath.

"Before we begin telling you what being a vampire entails, I believe it would be better to start off in the woods, so as to answer your question of how you ended up here." Carlisle turned to me. "Rosalie?"

I nodded and turned to Emmett. "I was actually hunting when I smelled your blood. I followed the scent and come upon you and the bear. I thought I would lose control, but somehow I didn't. Instead of attacking you, I attacked the bear, drained it, and the buried it. You were so near death, and I knew no doctor except for Carlisle could save you, so I picked you up and brought you here.

"When I placed you on the couch, Carlisle confirmed what I already knew: you would need to be changed. He bit you, allowing his venom to enter you're system. Now you're changed, and listening to me recount what happened." I paused. "I'm sorry." I looked at the floor unable to see the expression on his face. What if he was disgusted with me?

"Rosalie? Please look at me." I obliged and looked into his crimson eyes. "I'm not angry with you. Thank you for saving my life."

"What?" I asked in shock. "You don't hate me for taking your life away?"

"He smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't. My life was gone the moment that bear hit me, which was my own fault, not yours. So don't blame yourself."

I smiled brightly at him. He was so kind and forgiving, and even more good looking as a vampire. I couldn't wait to get to know him more.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gain our attention. "Well Emmett, now that you know how you came to be in our home, why don't we start on your other question?" He smiled and nodded, eager for information.

Suddenly, his expression turned thoughtful. "I have one question before we begin. Will I be able to see my family again?"

My smile fell from my face when he asked his question, as did Carlisle's. I sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Emmett, but no."

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Reactions? I want to know what you thought when you read that:) I hope it was to your liking!**


	3. Into the Dark

**Why hello there, this took an awfully long time didn't it? I'm so sorry for that. I still haven't written the next chapter for September either, which I hope no one feels the need to off me for. School was just really...blah...and not fun nor nice to me, not to mention I was STILL working on make up work from my end of April vacation to FL. When school ended, there was just some bad news (nothing too serious) but it was pretty heavy for me. My report card sucked major ass with two C-s, a C+ and a B, then I failed my permit test TWICE in one week (still haven't passed it lol) and then I found out my cousin was putting his 19 year old dog to sleep, who is family. But then, last saturday, he calls me and tells me they never got to put him to sleep, because before the vet could get the needle (they were there already), Toby stopped breathing and his heart stopped on his own. Life's a real bitch, isn't it? Well, that would be the end of my strange apology filled rant. Moving on to the story...**

**_IMPORTANT: I SUGGEST THE USING OF THINE EYES TO READETH THIS PARTEH OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTETH._**

**Now, we all know that they don't give that much information to us about the backgrounds of the vampires much, besides Carlisle, Edward and Alice whose comes in during New Moon. So really, all I had to work off of with Emmett was that Rosalie brought him to Carlisle who bit him, he was 20, and his appearance...oh and he lived in Tennessee. So basically for the family thing, I made up stuff...obviously. Yes, we're all aware that Bella is NOT Emmett's sister in Twilight, but here she is, so there. Most of you already knew that from what I saw from reviews, well done. I was going to keep it a mystery if not many people got it, but most did so scratch that. Right, what I kept getting off track from: He has a mother and father, surprising I know that wolves didn't raise him like Mowgli or Romulus and Remus. Bella is the youngest of the family, therefore making her the little one...and she has more older brothers. Once more I state that his family ties were not mentioned, so me and the voices in my head conspired together to create them. The rest you must discover on your own...Cheers!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in my room watching the sun set, while the rest of my family was in one room together. They were wondering if they should go out and search for our brother. He went out early in the morning on his own, but he wasn't back yet. He'd never been gone that long before. _What if something happened?_

I left the confines of my room and went to join my parents and older brothers. They looked up when I entered, and I quickly made my way to my mother's side, with Nathaniel, the second oldest at twenty-three, on my right. He brought he arm around my shoulders while I leaned against him as support.

"What have you been discussing?" I asked the group.

My father sighed, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes, while everyone else shifted uncomfortably. Everyone in my family had my father's color of hair except for John, the oldest, who had our mother's darker color, almost black. "Your brothers and I are going out to look for Emmett. You will stay home with your mother. Be safe, Isabella." He kissed my forehead as my brothers walked out the door.

He made his way over to my mother and took her into his arms. "Watch our daughter at all times. Make sure she's doing well and not worrying too much." She nodded and kissed his cheek. I'm sure he didn't plan on my overhearing, but we didn't plan on searching for a missing son and brother either.

I sat on the couch and rested my head on the back of it. My mother sat beside me and took my hand while grabbing one of her books.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but I eventually drifted off, falling into a light sleep. While I slept, I had a strange dream about the woods my brothers always went hunting in. _Everything was dark around me, with nothing sticking out more than anything else, and the moon and stars weren't casting any light. I wasn't even sure if they existed anymore. I was wandering aimlessly through the woods, tripping over my own two feet. Suddenly, I tripped and fell, but nothing stopped me from meeting the ground. The strange thing was, there was no ground at all. It was like I was thrown into a bottomless pit._

The rest of my sleep was dreamless, until I woke to the voices of my family coming from the dining room. I left the comfort of the couch and slowly walked towards my family.

They were trying not to shout at each other, so I stayed back. None of them noticed my presence. I had hoped that they had found Emmett, and that they were reprimanding him for staying out so late, but my hopes were crushed as that was not the case. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

On the table, was a piece of one of Emmett's shirts soaked with blood. The smell of the blood was making me sick and dizzy. I wanted to vomit, so I tried breathing through my mouth to lessen the scent. If the blood weren't almost dry, I would have been lying on the floor unconscious.

My parents and brothers were staring at something John was holing. "Where did you find it?" my father asked him.

"It was laying by one of the trees, not ten feet from this his piece of clothing," John said.

"There weren't any signs of where he could be? If he ran or was dragged off?"

"No," John replied exasperated, "nothing. It was like he simply disappeared. If he ran off to go somewhere else, he wouldn't have left his knife!"

My father nodded in agreement. "What else did you find there?"

There were bear tracks, and mixed blood," Nathan said.

"Bear tracks, but no bear?" my father clarified. Nathan nodded. My father paused. "What do you mean by mixed blood?"

"There was some bear blood and…human blood."

"The knife? Maybe Emmett wounded the bear and ran off out of fright, being wounded himself."

"We searched everywhere!" John shouted. "Besides, the knife isn't splattered with animal blood, it's human…most likely Emmett's," he said brandishing the knife.

"Murder?" my mother asked through her tears, finally speaking up after all that time. They all nodded their head simultaneously.

I gasped, my eyes going wide, alerting my family to my presence. _NO!_ The world began to tilt sideways, and my vision became clouded.

"Isabella?" John asked. "Bella?...BELLA!"

That was the last thing I heard before everything went into complete and total darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Nathaniel POV**

Murder. That's the conclusion we all came to. His body was probably buried or dumped somewhere. _Damn it!_

John was still holding the knife in the air visibly when our mother asked her question. Her voice was weak and the tears fell more heavily when we nodded our agreement.

Suddenly, there was a tiny gasp from behind us, which could only mean one thing. I turned around in shock, my eyes going wide at the sight of my little sister's horrified expression. She was frozen in place and didn't look like she would remain standing for long.

"Isabella?" John asked. "Bella?...BELLA!"

Before she could hit the floor, I rushed to her, knocking a chair over in my haste, and caught her in my arms. I picked up her limp form and carried her to the couch, laying her down gently.

"Damn it!" Henry shouted. "How did we not notice her standing there?"

"I suppose we weren't paying attention. I thought that she was still asleep on the couch," John responded quietly. "What will we do when she wakes up?"

My father looked at Bella, while our mother brushed some hair out of her face. She took hold of one of her hands, sitting next to her. "Well she already knows, I'm guessing from listening in. There's no use in lying to her, just be gentle. You all know how close she and Emmett were." We nodded.

"How much longer do you think she'll be out?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure. She was in shock, so maybe hours, perhaps less. There's really no way to tell."

"I'll take her upstairs to her room," I volunteered.

My mother stepped aside, letting me pick Bella's tiny body up. "Will you stay with her?" she asked.

I nodded. "I think it would be better if someone were there when she woke up."

As I was walking up the stairs, I heard my family speaking again. "How do you think she'll take this?" Henry asked.

"Hard. We'll need to watch her and help her get through this," John said. It became silent until my father spoke up.

"We should start planning the funeral," he said softly.

I sighed sadly and walked into Bella's room, placing her on her bed slowly, so as not to wake her too soon. I sat down in the rocking chair located in the corner of her room, facing her bed. It had been there since she was a little baby.

I remember when my mother and father brought Isabella home from the hospital. We were all so excited to have a little sister, since all of us were boys, Emmett most of all. He was happy to no longer be the youngest. He'd always wanted to be the older brother. When she was born, John was seven, I was six, Henry was five, and Emmett was three years old.

She was always smiling, not to mention always tripping. I remember the four of us swore a pact, that no matter what, we would always protect our little sister. No one would lay a hand on her. It's somewhat amusing that we kept true to our promise so strictly. B_ut it's true, I would rather die than see harm come to her. We all love her so much._ She was such an adorable child, and now she's a beautiful grown young woman.

I knew this would be very hard for her; she and Emmett were the closest to each other. There was only a three year separation for them, even if the three oldest were closer in years, but they were just glued to the other. I smiled as I remembered how Emmett would do all sorts of crazy things just to get Bella to smile and laugh.

I looked over at my little sister, wondering if she would ever laugh or smile as hard as she did with Emmett. I may be second best after Emmett in making Bella laugh, but I'm not as good as him. _I'm just not Emmett._

I saw her beginning to stir slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, realizing she was in her bed. I watched her from my position in the room as what she heard earlier sank in. Tears began falling down her pale cheeks.

I rose and quickly made my way to her bed, enfolding her in my arms. She sobbed into my chest, clinging to my shirt as if I would disappear as well. "Oh, Nathan! It's not fair! Emmett didn't do anything!" she sobbed.

"I know, Bella. I know." I tightened my hold on her. "Shh. You weren't supposed to hear what we said, not like that."

"I wish I didn't hear it." She held in a sob. "I wish Emmett never went out into the woods," she told m quietly. "If he didn't, he would be here right now."

There was nothing I could say. I knew she was right, but Emmett wanted to go out, so he did. No one could have stopped him, and now he's gone. _What's done is done, I suppose, no matter how much I want to undo it._

Bella's sobs quieted and were reduced to silent tears. I held her close as I sat in bed with her, and watched as she fell into a deep troubled sleep. She tossed and turned often in my arms, occasionally mumbling things like "no" and "come back, don't leave."

My father came in with John later on in the night looking as tired as I felt. I didn't dare fall asleep in case Bella needed me.

"How is she?" my father asked softly.

"Not so good. She keeps flinching in her sleep and she doesn't stay still for long, She also keeps mumbling while she sleeps," I answered him just as softly.

As if on cue, we heard her. "No, he can't be dead," Bella murmured, pushing back in my arms.

John dropped his head, running a hand through his hair. "This is going to be harder than I thought for her." He paused and looked at Bella. "Is she…awake?"

I looked down at Bella to see tears streaming from Bella's closed eyes. I shook my head. "No, she's been crying ever since she woke up and into her slumber. It's been going nonstop."

My father walked to Bella's bed and took the hand that wasn't clinging to me. "Our beautiful little Isabella. I'm not sure how much help we'll be to her." He bent over to kiss her forehead, then looked at me. "You should sleep, Nathan. You can't stay up all night."

"I can't. I should be up when she wakes up. If this is show she is when sleeping, she'll be even worse conscious." I sighed. "I'll stay awake, but you should all get some rest. I will only sleep once Bella's up as well as the rest of you."

My father nodded. "Alright, then we'll go sleep. But Nathan, if she's anywhere near hysterical, wake up one of us."

I nodded my head in agreement. They left the room to go to their own and I hear three doors shut. I looked back down at Bella, taking in her silent tears once more. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, then settled back down to watch her for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

When I opened my eyes, I felt someone holding me close. I looked up and saw that it was Nathan. My eyes begged him to tell me it was all just a dream, a horrible nightmare created by the darkest corners of my mind, that Emmett wasn't dead. When he shook his head sadly, I broke out into heavy sobs.

He tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer, letting me cry into his shirt. I buried my head in his chest, hoping that if I could disappear, the pain of lose might stop. Maybe it would all go away, I wished it really would.

We sat there for hours, until about noon, when the rest of the house began to stir. My parents and brothers were stating to get up. I guessed that they to bed in the early morning hours if they were just beginning to wake. Since everyone else was getting up, I decided that I should as well.

I extricated myself from my older brother's arms and stood. I looked over at him and took in the dark shadows below his eyes.

"Nathan, didn't you sleep at all?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, Bella. I was watching you all night."

I looked at the floor. "You didn't have to, Nathan. You should have gotten some sleep."

"You're right, I didn't have to, I _wanted_ to. I can sleep once we all have breakfast. The others will keep you company." He got off the bed and embraced me. "I love you, little sister. If I have to go a whole week without sleep and stay with you to make sure you're alright, I would. We all would.

I nodded as more tears came to my eyes. Nathan stepped back and wiped my tears away. He smiled for my sake then left the room so I could wash up and change.

When I had gone through my morning routine, I left the safe haven that was my bedroom and went downstairs. We ate the meal in silence since nothing could be said to take our minds off of our missing family member. We were all grieving, though the men hid it better than my mother and me.

As we finished eating, Nathan told us he'd be down later after he rested. The rest of us walked into the living room and sat in various places on the couches. I was in between John and Henry, each of them holding one of my hands. Our parents sat together on the other couch, holding hands as well.

My father sighed and looked around at all of us. "Today, we need to start making the…funeral arrangements." My father paused as I took in a sharp breath. My brothers squeezed my hands and I let the breath out slowly. When my father thought it was okay, he continued.

"Your mother and I have already decided everything. We just need to call the church for a date and time. We've already ordered the empty casket. There won't be that many people there, just close family."

We nodded, tears making their way down my cheeks once more, as well as my mother's. my father left the room to call the church and Henry went to comfort our mother. John pulled me closer to his side, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

As I laid my head on his shoulder, he kissed my forehead, running his fingers through my hair knowing it would soothe me. I stretched out on the couch since Henry wasn't sitting there, my head ending up in John's lap.

He continued to run his fingers through my hair as we sat there, or in my case laid, and I began to calm down. By the time my tear flow had stopped, my father walked back into the room. We looked up at him while he took in our positions and stayed standing.

"When is it, Richard?" my mother asked.

"In two days time, Eden." She nodded and looked at the floor. "I've already called the family. Nothing else needs to be done."

I sat up and rose from the couch slowly as my father enfolded my mother in his arms. John looked at me questioningly.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a little while," I told them all, but kept my eyes trained on John.

He nodded and stood as well. "I should call my fiancé and tell her." He swiftly left the room and I followed, but unlike my brother I went up the stairs.

I stopped at the entrance to Nathan's room and opened his door. The room was dark since his curtains were drawn. I walked up to his bed and saw that he had a shirt on. Before I could do anything else, I tripped.

A startled Nathan looked over the side of his bed to see me sprawled out on the floor. He chuckled quietly, then got up to help me off the floor.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I nodded. His small smile fell and a look of concern replaced it. "What is it?"

I looked down at the floor then back up at him. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Nathan. I didn't mean to." He nodded, signaling that he didn't mind. "I just…I came to be upstairs but…I don't want to be alone," I whispered quietly.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, "you don't have to apologize." I nodded. "Come here." I walked over to him and he pulled me into a tight hug.

Nathan led me over to his bed and told me to sit down. "I'll get another blanket, you take this one."

He pointed to the one on his bed already. He left the room for a moment then came in with another blanket as I was about to lay down.

He got on top of the covers that I was under and threw the second blanket over himself. He kissed my forehead then leaned back, ready to sleep again. I relaxed as well, allowing sleep to claim me.

Before I drifted off, Nathan turned to me and smiled. "If I fidget too much, feel free to use a heavy object to hit me."

I chuckled then turned over, letting the darkness claim me.

* * *

**Okay, let me straighten some stuff out for those of you who may have dirt minds...Yes, I know you're out there. Right well, incest does _not_ factor into this story at all. They're just a really close knit family, like mine. What happens between Nathan and Bella, that's sort of based off of my relationship with my cousin in some aspects, who is eight years older than I am and is like a brother to me. The whole bucket of hugs he was heaping on her, that's what my cousin did for me when my uncle died...not to mention he had to keep me restrained so I wouldn't make myself regurgitate my dinner, but there's a reason for that and it's not important right now. My cousin and I always laid in the same bed together to watch movies and take naps and stuff, NOTHING MORE...those with siblings of the same sex, like me and my sister, would sleep in the same bed when on vacation or something right? It's nothing more than that. [It's like the same thing in The Outsiders between Sodapop and Ponyboy. They're just close and love each other immensley. Technically speaking, they're all they have since they don't really have friends, and John's the only one with a fiance. All settled? No more dirty? Good. **

**Moving on. Not all older brothers are ass wipes, though I've seen quite a few and then I've seen many that act like those above. Once again, my family does influence my characters. The way the brothers act, that's based off of some of my cousins, since I only have a pesky little sister. My cousin and his best friend, who we've all known since we basically moved to Philadelphia from Brooklyn when I was really little and is another cousin to me without all the technicalities, told my sister and me that if anyone bothered or hurt us in any way, to tell them and they'd beat the shit out of that person lol, see how nice? I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that Bella is one of five children, but that's just the way it formed as I outlined it. There's also somewhat of a reason I did that, so no worries.**

**If any of you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave it in a review and/or message me. Until the next time...Ciao dolls!**


	4. Falling

**It's been an eternity, I know! The next chapter is already in the works, so do not fret. Plus, I now have a lap top, so more time for computer! Are anyone else's alerts all crapped up? Also, if I have any errors, please inform me so I can fix it. This chapter is shorter than the first two...I think.**

**Off topic: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows rocked hardcore eh? I cried about twenty rivers, two seas, and one very large pond.**

**Now, onward with the story!**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I watched Emmett's face fall when he heard that he could not see his family. He would never be able to see them ever again. I felt my heart ache for him, knowing what that pain felt like.

"I'm so sorry," I told him. He nodded once at me then looked to the floor. I had a feeling that if he could cry, he would be.

He looked back up at me and let a small smile cross his face, though I could see that it never reached his eyes. Everyone remained silent and left him to his thoughts for a few moments before continuing. What seemed like hours later, Emmett asked us to proceed with the information that he wanted, and needed, to know about.

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

I was in complete and utter shock. I couldn't go home. I would never see my parents or brothers again. Most of all, I would never see Bella again, my sweet little sister. How will she cope without me? How will the family deal with my disappearance?

I pushed those depressing thoughts aside for the moment and decided to instead pay attention to Carlisle. I looked up and saw all of them waiting for me, and I nodded my head as confirmation that I would listen closely.

"To start off with Emmett, my family and I do not drink human blood, but animal instead. Once we finish this…discussion…you can either choose to go off on your own, or stay here and live with us, following our way of life."

As he paused, I chose to speak. "Well, if you don't mind, I can decide right now what my choice will be. I would like to stay with you." I glanced at them all, saving Rosalie for last, and saw them beam at me with happiness. I smiled back at them all and waited for Carlisle to continue.

"Wonderful! Now that that's settled, we can carry on." He went on to describe about the effect of us going into sun light, how often we have to feed, as well as how long I will need to train for control around humans and when my eye color would become the same color as theirs. Edward told me about his gift, and Carlisle continued the topic describing it to me in more detail.

I learned that a human drinker had crimson colored eyes, while a "vegetarian" vampire, as they called it, had topaz colored eyes. They also told me about the Volturi, and how they were the technical rulers of our kind. They were not the sort of vampires that anyone wanted to mess with, not to mention they recruited and had so many powerful guards among their number.

Another myth that was apparently all too real was werewolves. According to Edward, they were made to destroy and despise us, as well as the fact that they smelled absolutely horrible.

Once Carlisle had figured he covered everything, he smiled and looked around the room. "I believe it's time we took Emmett hunting." The room was filled with agreement. "Though," he said turning to Rosalie, "you can stay home if you like Rose, you've already gone."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, I'll go as well. I can't let the rest of you go off while I'm alone during Emmett's first hunt." She glanced my way but then quickly turned away when she saw me watching her. I grinned in response.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go," Esme said happily.

All of us rose from our positions in the room and made our way to the front door. When we got outside, I ended up walking, as well as running, next to Rosalie the whole way, something that I didn't mind in the least.

I began to slow as I saw the others do the same thing. We stopped outside of a rather large meadow which had deer grazing throughout its entirety. I looked at everyone else to see them watching the deer calmly and patiently. I suddenly realized that I had no idea as to how I would need to hunt. Sensing my uncertainty, and most likely reading my mind, Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry about it too much, Emmett. When the time is right, just let your instincts take over," he told me quietly so that the deer wouldn't be alerted to our presence.

I shifted nervously. "How do I do that?"

"Just smell the air." I did as he told me. "Do you smell that, the sweet scent coming off the deer?" I nodded.

It smelled wonderful, like nothing I had ever come in contact before. I didn't want the scent to fade. I just wanted to be engulfed by it.

"First," Carlisle began, "we'll start you out with the deer. Afterwards, you can hunt until you find your preference." I raised an eyebrow at this. How can you have a preference?

Edward laughed at my confused expression. "It _is_ possible to have a preference, Emmett. The blood will smell and taste better to you than any of us. For example, I prefer mountain lion to anything else when I get it." I nodded in understanding.

One of the deer made a sudden movement and I snapped my head up. The smell was getting stronger and I thought I would be driven mad because of it. Rosalie noticed my tension and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. I shifted my attention slightly from the deer to the goddess beside me.

She gave me a small smile. "The bloodlust will be hard in the beginning, but you'll get through it. Don't worry." I nodded. She looked ahead then back to me. "Get ready for it."

They all changed their position from relaxed to an attack stance and I followed suit. Edward looked at me and nodded then took off, followed by the rest. I ran at the nearest deer as they all scattered and the instincts that Edward told me about took over. I lunged and snapped its neck, putting it out of its misery. I sank my teeth into the animal's throat and drank deeply, tasting such a sweet liquid.

When I was done, I must have gone through about five. I stood and looked to see the rest of the family finishing, except Rosalie who was already done. She came over to me and helped me get rid of the carcasses, burying them a little bit away from where we originally were. We walked back to the meadow and found Carlisle, Esme, and Edward waiting for us, their carcasses disposed of as well.

"Are you satiated?" Carlisle asked.

I thought a moment then shook my head. "No, it feels like there's something missing." He nodded his head.

"Alright then, why don't you and Rosalie go deeper and you can find something else. We'll meet you back at the house."

We nodded and took off, going further into the forest. Rosalie led the way since I had no idea where to go. As we ran, I stopped abruptly, catching the most delectable scent that I had come across, vampire or human. Rosalie noticed my change of pace and came back to stand at my side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just picked up a scent, it smells wonderful."

She nodded and smiled. "That's probably your preference. There are no humans around here, so go ahead and find it. I'll be waiting."

I grinned then took off after the scent. My nose led me to a large bear, most likely male, who was trying to get what looked like a rabbit out of its hole. I don't know what he intended to do with the rabbit, but he would never get the chance.

I threw myself at him while he was distracted and landed on his back. He became furious that I had snuck up behind him and attempted to throw me off. When that had failed, the bear turned sharply and one of his paws came back and swiped at me, successfully dislodging me from his back, then turned to face me.

I grinned impishly as he came at me, ready to attack once more. As he did so, I dodged and tackled him, bringing the bear to the ground. Within two minutes, I killed him and drained his body of blood. I licked my lips and made sure the rest of me was presentable, then turned to go back to Rosalie.

I found her right where I left her, leaning against one of the trees. She looked at me then started laughing. I couldn't really understand why she would do that. I looked at her quizzically and waited until she was done with her fit.

She stood up straighter, still chuckling, and walked over to me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled in response.

"You've got some blood on your nose," she said.

"Do I?" I asked. She nodded. "I thought I cleaned up pretty well. Huh."

She chuckled once more and pointed to where I should clean off. I tried rubbing it off, but from the look on Rosalie's amused face, I wasn't being very successful.

She shook her head. "It's still there. You're doing a horrible job. What will I do with you?" She chuckled again and came closer. "Let me help."

She lifted her hand gracefully and brought it to the tip of my nose. Rosalie rubbed my nose for a few moments before letting a satisfied smile grace her face.

"There," she said, "all better." Her hand slipped from my nose to cheek and lingered for a few seconds before she brought it back down.

I sighed and looked down into her beautiful mesmerizing gaze. I felt like I couldn't breathe, even though I really didn't need to. We just stood there, for what seemed like endless moments, our eyes fixed on each other. After an eternity, I noticed that we were getting unconsciously closer to one another. It seemed as if she'd noticed the same thing and we stepped away from each other, me clearing my throat to break the silence.

"We should…um…get back to the house," she told me. I nodded and smiled at her, receiving a nervous smile in return.

The whole way back to the house, neither of us spoke, letting the silence envelop us. As we got through the front door, Esme met us and directed me to the upstairs washroom, near my new room, so that I could get all the dirt off and change my clothes.

When I had finished, I made my way downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family had already gathered. They looked up at me and smiled as I entered, indicating that I should sit. I took the empty space next to Rosalie, leaving a bit of room between us so I wouldn't be too close and make things awkward.

Esme smiled kindly at me. "So, what are your interests, Emmett? I think it's best if we got to know each other a little."

I nodded. "Well, as you must already know, I liked to go hunting before you changed me."

"Is that what you were doing out there before you got attacked by there bear?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I left my house early in the morning while the rest of my family was still asleep. I left them a note that I would be back later…I guess that note was somewhat pointless, wasn't it?" I finished quietly.

Rosalie looked down, as did the rest of them. As we sat there speaking to one another, I learned that Carlisle changed all of them when they were dying, though he himself was changed centuries before in London when he was attacked. After some time, had to go to the hospital since it was his shift, leaving the rest of us in the living room. However, soon Esme also excused herself and she was followed by Edward not long after, leaving Rosalie and myself alone together.

I looked at Rosalie, only to find her staring at me sadly. "You really miss your family, don't you?" she asked me. I nodded solemnly and she looked at the floor. "I miss mine too, so you're not the only one." She gave me a weak smile. "Do you want to talk about them at all? It might make you feel better."

"Well, what can I say about them? They were the best people, so loving and caring," I began softly. "All of us got along most of the time, except for the occasional argument between my brothers and I which always ended in some type of duel." We both laughed at that as I recalled the memories.

"We were all so confident in who would win, and it was never who we thought it would be. Our father would get angry and try to break us up while my mother stood in the background, trying to be serious…and failing. In the end, we'd all just end up laughing with one another, no matter what had made us angry before.

"We weren't really close to the rest of our family. It was just our immediate one, meaning only the people within our house. My grandparents passed away when I was young, so I really don't remember them, especially not know."

Rosalie placed one of her hands on my own, looking sad beyond belief. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I felt a pull on my heart and lifted her head with my hand. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I was never close to them so it's fine." She nodded.

"But the rest of your memories will fade with time."

I shook my head. "I plan on holding on to them as much as possible, trust me. There are some I won't let go of. As long as I remember where I came from and who my family was, I'll be fine. Maybe forgetting will make it better." She smiled but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Maybe." She was quiet for a moment. "So how many brothers did you have?"

"I had three older brothers, all close in age. John was the oldest at twenty-four, and he's also the only one who is engaged. Before I…disappeared, the wedding was coming at a rapid pace. Though now, I imagine they postponed it." I paused, then shook off my grief and continued. "After John was Nathaniel, who is only a year younger, followed by Henry who turned twenty-two quite recently, and I'm two years younger than Henry at twenty." I smiled at her.

She nodded, taking in all the information that I had just told her about my brothers and I. I laughed quietly but she noticed, giving me a strange look. I smiled at her.

"Anyone who didn't know us, would know that we were brothers without asking."

"How so?" she inquired.

"Simple. We all look alike. We all had the same color, except for John and my father, who had such a dark brown color that it could pass as black. We all also had the same eye color, except for Henry, who had deep blue eyes." She nodded while I thought for a moment. "Those are some interesting differences actually," I said smiling. She laughed in response, as well as agreement.

"So, you had your parents, and three older brothers as siblings for a family?" she asked curiously.

I looked away from her quickly, glad of the fact that vampires couldn't cry. Rosalie noticed my abrupt mood change and looked concerned.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I had one other sibling, the youngest of us all," I replied.

"Did something happen?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "Not yet…well maybe, since I've been gone."

Confusion swept across her facial features. "What do you mean?"

I sighed sadly. "I also had a little sister, Isabella, who was seventeen years old. I was closer to her than anyone else, and the same for her. I shouldn't have gone into the woods…" As I trailed off, Rosalie took on a guilty and miserable look.

"Rosalie?" She looked at me. "I don't regret being changed, I just regret being so stupid and not remembering to be careful. My death will probably hit my sister the most. I don't know how she's going to deal with it."

"Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." I merely smiled. "Won't the rest of the family help her deal with it?"

I nodded. "Of course! She was closest to Nathan after me. But…I know her well enough to know that she'll grieve for a long time." She nodded in response. "I just…I wish I could see her one last time, tell her not to worry about me and to move on." I paused briefly. "But that's not possible…is it?"

Rosalie smiled at me sadly. "No Emmett, it's not. You don't have control of your bloodlust, but even if you did, you couldn't see her. What would you tell her? The truth would be impossible, unless you changed her of course." She watched me warily when she said the last part.

"I would love to have my little sister with me for eternity, I love her like no other." I looked down to the floor. "But I couldn't do that to her, or my family. Losing me was bad enough, but both their youngest children? That would devastate them to no end." I sighed. "I want the best for Isabella. I want her to finish her schooling, grow up, find love, marry, have children and die as an old woman. I want her to be able to see our family and keep in touch with them."

Rosalie looked as if she would cry. "You want all the things for her…that you can't have yourself," she stated quietly.

I smiled. "I want only the best for my little Isabella, as always."

"I understand, I wouldn't have cursed any of my family to eternity, no matter how much we cared for each other," she told me. She looked up and our eyes met, never breaking contact.

I moved to sit next to Rosalie and took her hand in mine. "Thank you so much for listening and understanding."

She grinned. "It was no problem, I'm always here if you need to talk."

I nodded. Our eyes locked once more and without warning, I bent down and snatched her sweet lips with mine. We broke apart moments later and sat there in silence. Rosalie smiled at me and I did as well. She leaned into me and I encircled her in my arms.

"Something tells me," I whispered, "that eternity won't be so bad."

* * *

**Yes, a little sad there. If any of you thought that was sad though...wait until the next chapter! Okay all you readers, listen up. I want 34.654 reviews...or else! I want 1000 hits and 2.22 messages before I update next? Got it? Wrote it all down? Getting ready to complete the tasks? Good. If none of it is accomplised...beware! **

**Until the next century loves!**


	5. Everlasting Veil

**My darlings! Was that a shorter time than last time? I'm not sure, hmm...I will try to make the next update sooner. I don't have to actually take notes in Economics, how killer is that? My teacher has a website where he has his notes, I love it! Anyway, I'm still more busy that in the summer since I now have AP English, and well, school in general. But again, I have Econ until the beginning of November, so I can write during the whole period. By the way, you all suck. I said for reviews, I wanted...erm...a nice amount? What, like 34.something? And I didn't get that! Ten? wtf? There's not even a decimal in there! How could you?! -weeps- I got more alerts though, lmao...Speaking of alerts, if you keep getting an email about this chapter over and over again, it's because I might be updating it for spelling, grammar and the like.**

**So to all who reviewed, thank you! Please, don't eat me for taking a long time, I'm not good for your digestive system, but you're welcome to my sister...Oh yes, and apparently, I'm a beetch. That makes me think of a beet. So maybe they're alluding to the fact that I'm a beet that will get a beating? I don't know.**

**PS -- I was kidding about all those reviews and other crap, I really couldn't care less :)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The day was dark and somewhat damp and foggy, even though it was only mid afternoon. I thought the ill weather was befitting the occasion that we had gathered for.

Our little group was cloistered together at the front of the church, listening as the priest spoke about my brother. It was odd, seeing an empty casket lying before us, mocking us for the fact that Emmett was gone and would never be found or come back. Briefly, I hoped that Emmett would come bounding in, raving about how he got lost and beat some animal back, but I knew it wouldn't happen.

He would never joke with me again, make me laugh and smile. He would never hug me ever again. Our house would be empty without him, not to mention that John would be leaving in a year or more because he would be getting married.

I tuned the priest out and anyone else who chose to speak at the podium. I was caught up in my own thoughts, leaning into Nathan's tight grip around my shoulders. My mother sat on my other side, sobbing into my father's chest while I let the tears fall quietly.

I thought about all the regrets I had about Emmett, all the times we spent together, and I couldn't hold it anymore. The moment they lowered the empty casket the final realization hit me: Emmett was really dead. He was never coming back. I would never see my brother ever again.

Sobs began to tear their way through my chest as the realization set in, sending me almost crashing to the ground, a horrible strangled cry escaping my lips. Luckily, Nathan was there and he caught me before I could hit the ground and pulled me out of the crowd of family members, who were all glaring in my direction. I couldn't seem to stifle the tears, so I just pressed myself into Nathan more as he held me up.

He tried soothing me by hugging me close and running his fingers through my hair, but nothing worked. I just kept crying into his chest.

"Shh. Bella, shh." He paused. "What's the matter? What brought this sudden change on?" he asked.

By now, I noticed that my parents and the rest of my brothers were crowded around us. "I-I never g-got to say good-goodbye!" I wailed. "I n-never got to tell him th-that I l-loved him one last t-time. I never got one l-last hug or k-kiss from h-him," I sobbed. They all glanced at me worriedly and John put his hand on my lower back comfortingly.

Nathan spoke before anyone else could open their mouths. "He knows Bella, he knows. He's always known that you love and care for him." I nodded and continued sobbing.

"B-but, I never got to t-tell him or d-do anything b-before it ha-happened."

"He'll always be with you Bella, in your memories and in your heart," he told me looking into my eyes. I looked down and he held me once more. He sighed heavily and tightened his grip on me.

"Let's…let's go home," my father told us all.

I felt Nathan nod, then he picked me up in his arms and carried me away from Emmett's grave. It may have been his grave, but it certainly wasn't his final resting place. No, my brother's final resting place was somewhere else, perhaps in the woods someplace, where no one could find him.

The weeks seemed to pass slowly, time losing all meaning to me. I'm positive that my family was watching me at all times. Someone would usually sit with me unless I asked specifically to be left alone. I was never on my own in the house. One of my brothers and my mother would stay home with me, to make sure I was alright.

I spent a lot of time in my room and on the living room couch doing one simple thing: nothing. I stared carelessly at the wall for hours, sometimes getting lost in my own thoughts, other times I thought of nothing, just a blank darkness.

At the time, I was downstairs in the living room and my father was at work, as well as John. My mother was in the kitchen while Henry and Nathan were upstairs. I was lost in blissful nothingness at that moment, the sounds of my mother's movements reaching my ears as if she were far away from me instead of two rooms over.

Nathan came down the stairs and sat on my right warily, leaving some space between the both of us. He scrutinized me carefully and sighed, leaning back into the couch. He waited a few moments before he spoke, weighing his words before releasing them.

"Bella, it's been almost a month since it happened and you still do nothing." He paused. "You sit on the couch or in your room, barely making contact with anyone or speaking. It has to stop. We're all grieving, of course, but life still goes on, Isabella. Everyone is worried about you." I merely stared at the floor as he spoke. "Snap out of it!" he all but shouted. Nathan gripped my shoulders, forcing me to look at him.

"Emmett wouldn't want you to be like this, Bella. He would want you to laugh, live, and love. If you don't feel like doing it for yourself, do it for him, for us. We're here for you, Bella. Always. Never doubt that." He sighed once more. "You're cutting yourself off from all of us and it hurts. You may not see what it's doing to the family, but it's like you're not even here. Bella," he brought me closer to himself, "please come back to us, don't you leave us as well."

I felt something warm and wet fall onto my shoulder and I looked up to find my older brother crying. It broke my heart to see how much I hurt him, even if I didn't mean to. He ran his fingers through my hair, trying to stifle his tears, but I only made it worse by throwing myself into his arms.

He held onto me tightly, the both of us sobbing into each other's comforting embrace. My other brothers walked in on the scene and sighed in relief that I was finally responding to them. John came and sat behind me, wrapping me in his arms, while Henry sat to the side of the couch holding onto one of my hands in a death grip.

I could tell Emmett's death had unhinged them and then my depressed state only made it worse. I felt ashamed that I had made them all worry so much. I would need to try better, for them, even if I wasn't actually happier.

I let a few tears fall from my eyes as they pulled away. "I'm sorry I worried you all so much." I gave them a weak smiling, never touching my eyes.

"Bella," John sighed, "it's alright, we just didn't want you to hurt so much. We know that it's inevitable, but you weren't responding, we were concerned."

I nodded, leaning back into his shoulder. We sat together like that for some time, our parents joining us for a little then leaving. Finally, the silence got to be too much and I couldn't stand it anymore. Before, after Emmett's death, I had welcomed the silence, but now it pressed down upon me.

I stood up from the couch and looked at my older brothers. They stared back at me, wary and confused. I smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk outside. It's a nice time for it," I told them softly. They looked concerned.

"Little one, are you sure?" John asked me. I nodded, then Nathan stood as well.

"I'll come with you," he said. I shook my head at him.

"No, I need to go alone. It will be quick, don't worry about me." I walked over to Nathan and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him. I felt him nod against my head, sighing in defeat.

"Alright, but be careful, and don't be too long. Stay close to the house." He looked down at me. "Do you understand, Isabella?"

I nodded, smiling. "I do, don't worry. I won't be out long, just for a little while, then I'll get back quickly. I promise."

Nathan smiled and kissed my forehead. He gave me one last squeeze, then released me and stepped back. I could feel myself being watched as I walked towards the front door. When I reached it, I turned and saw all of my remaining brothers standing together, looking anxious.

"Don't look like that," I told them softly, "everything will be fine." I walked back to them quickly and I was engulfed in a large group hug among them.

"Of course we worry Bella, we don't want to lose you as well," John whispered quietly from above me.

I felt my heart ache for my family, knowing how pained and worried they really were. I sighed sadly and disentangled myself from them and stepped back, but Henry kept a tight hold on my hand. I tried to shake him off but he only held tighter.

"Henry, you need to let go," I told him gently.

He sighed, have my hand one last tight squeeze, then let go. I smiled at all of them.

"Go, but if you're not back in under an hour…" John said, trailing off.

"…You'll be in such trouble you never could have dreamed of," Nathan finished.

I acknowledged them by nodding my head and smiled one last time before leaving them standing in the house. I breathed in deeply as I stepped outside, shutting the door softly behind me. I took the path placed beside our home, following it at a leisurely pace.

My house was near the woods, which was a good thing since my family was full of people who loved to hunt. As children, we used to play at the edge, just inside the woods, all the time. The Hiding Game was the most popular amongst us, but because I was the youngest, I had to hide with someone else. I was very rarely told to tag along with one of my brothers to look for the others.

Emmett was always too loud and Henry didn't know how to sit still. I smiled at the memory. Of course, when they became older and learned how to hunt, Emmett and Henry were better, growing out of their awkward years. I loved that they were happy hunting, except for the minor detail that I was always left behind. Hunting wasn't proper for me, my father had said, I was a girl. They didn't want me getting hurt. I understood that it was no slight made against my gender, of course, but it still made me miserable to be alone and have no one to play with.

My mother was fine company at times, but never like my older brothers. I was happy that when they noticed how depressed and alone I was, no matter how hard I tried to hide it, one or two of them would stay home with me and would alternate each time.

I sighed. It didn't matter anymore. I had my books, but even if I didn't, no one was going to hunt anytime soon. They couldn't stand it.

Looking up, I noticed the sun was going to set soon, meaning that when it does, I would need to return home. I kept walking for some time before stopping at a point in front of the woods.

Tears began to pool in my eyes, remembering that Emmett went in, but never came out to our knowledge. On the ground, I saw a tiny marking. My tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized that, unknowingly, I had come to the place near to where Emmett disappeared.

How long I stood there, I wasn't sure, but I decided it was time to go back. I couldn't stop the flow of tears so I just let them come. I went to turn, but I saw something red looming out of the darkness of the forest as I did. I did a double take, but nothing was there.

Sniffling, I convinced myself I was seeing things. My eyes were too blurred by tears anyway, so I had no way to really tell. I faced my back to the forest, calming myself so as not to worry my parents, and brothers especially.

As I took a step forward, an arm wound itself around my waist. Before I could utter a sound, my captor's other hand clamped down on my mouth, effectively silencing me, and I was pulled back into the woods.

The hands that held me were a chilling temperature, making my skin freeze and blood run cold. I struggled earnestly but to no avail, the grip on me was only tightened. From the strength and feel of the body behind mine as I was pressed against it, I could tell it was a man. I had no wish to be here with him, but instead to be at home, safe, and with my family.

I stood frozen in fear, unable to move, as he pressed the side of his face to my own. He trailed his nose from my cheek, across my neck, and to my other cheek. He took a deep breath and trailed his nose down to the back of my neck, leaving it there.

"Hmm, you smell simply wonderful," he whispered softly. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you…intentionally." He paused for a moment. "No, not at all, for you will be mine…" He trailed off, taking another breath in.

Suddenly, I felt a piercing pain in my neck and I let out a muffled scream through my captor's hand. I felt a burning flame spreading throughout my veins, as if my blood were on fire. I could barely stand from the pain, and I could feel myself go limp as I fell against whoever held me. He gently lowered me to the ground, the fire still burning but the sharp pain in my neck was gone.

As I laid there on the ground, the man's presence behind me vanished and I heard s series of deep snarls. It sounded as if rocks were colliding with one another. For how long the noises continued, I didn't know. All I knew was the pain coursing within me, feeling like it would never end. I hoped Emmett had never had to suffer so much during his death. Perhaps, if I were dying, I would be able to see Emmett again, even if that meant I would not see the rest of my family for a very long time.

I felt a pair of cold arms pick me up and cradle me against their chest as I writhed and screamed in their tight grip. It was a man again, but he seemed more gentle, kind. I could automatically tell that it wasn't the demanding and domineering arms that had held me before, causing fear and pain to go through me.

Whoever was holding me was trying to soothe me, whispering gently into my ear, telling me that it would soon be over. I guessed that they were moving since I could feel wind flowing through my hair as I sank into the blissful darkness.

**Unknown POV**

I was absolutely furious that I had been interrupted. I finally find someone who will be my mate, and she's taken from me by some other coven. She would have been perfect to be by my side: gorgeous, submissive, and obedient. I will not rest until she's mine, not even if I have to wait centuries to find her again.

I watched one of the men carry her away from me, running as quickly as possible. She was screaming and writhing in his arms as he tried to comfort her. Before they completely left my sight, I could tell that she fell unconscious due to all the pain.

I wasn't able to follow them because the other male had almost ripped one of my legs off. As I waited for it to heal, I came up with an idea that I knew would be accomplished sometime in the future, no matter how close of far ahead.

Indeed, I will find my mate once more. I just need to bide my time until the opportune moment. _In due time, I will have her._

**

* * *

**

**Nathan POV**

I was pacing around the living room, getting more and more worked up by the minute seeing as the sun was about to set. John and Henry weren't doing much better, and our parents were sitting silently in the kitchen. Bella must be getting back now; she knows how much we'd worry about her.

I looked out the window for what must have been the hundredth time to check if Bella was here yet, or close to the house. I saw nothing but what usually surrounds us.

"Where is she?" Henry asked impatiently. "It's been over an hour, she should be back now! She promised not to take too long!"

"I know, Henry" John replied.

"You don't think something happened, do you?" He looked at the two of us, panic clearly written on his face.

"I don't know, Henry, but I'm tired of waiting here," I told them. "I'm not going to wait here any longer. I'm going out there and bringing her back." I walked to the door and turned. "Are you two coming?"

They both nodded and John hurried into the kitchen to tell our mother and father that we were going after Bella. They came out into the hall and stood together.

"We'll stay here in case she makes it back before you reach her," our father told us.

"Bring her home, back to us," our mother added. We nodded and stepped outside, following the path she most likely would have taken.

Turning around, I could see our parents standing on the porch. I knew they would wait there until we came back. After mere moments of walking down the path, we heard a piercing shriek echo throughout the forest, and with absolute fear, I knew who that shriek belonged to.

"BELLA!" Henry shouted and began running, all of us following closely behind. Our parents had also begun to run towards the area where the sound came from, having leapt off the porch with surprising agility when the scream was heard. There was another sound as well, like rocks being thrown against one another.

There was another scream heard and then silence minutes before we reached where we thought Bella would be. With uncontrolled dread, I realized it came from within the forest, very close to where we thought Emmett was killed.

Without saying a word to my family, I raced into the woods, trying to find my baby sister. They ran in after me, calling Bella's name out, praying that she would answer us back, unlike Emmett. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone dash away, wearing a beige shirt, but I didn't pay much mind to it. I was only set on one thing: Finding Isabella, the youngest of us all.

I stopped and looked around, then began to walk slowly. I slipped on something but caught myself before I could fall. Looking down, I saw something dark staining the grass, so I bent down to examine it. I carefully placed two of my fingers into the unknown substance and brought it into the little light that was left. To my utter horror, I realized that it was blood…human blood. I gasped and fell backwards, noticing that my brothers made their way towards me.

"What? What did you find, Nathan?" John asked.

"John," I chocked out, "there's blood, over there." I told him pointing to the repulsive mess. "Loads of it, soaked into the grass. It's human," I said, whispering the last part.

"No!" my mother cried out. "It couldn't be Bella's! It just can't be. I refuse to lose another child!"

My father came over to take a look while Henry held our mother tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. I got up from my position and joined my father and John by the bloody scene.

"There was a struggle," my father murmured. "Look at the marks from the heels of the shoes. If it was indeed Bella that was being held, then she was fighting. Whether it's her blood or not, I don't know." His eyes held utter sadness at losing another of his children, and his only daughter at that.

I saw John bend down out of my peripheral vision and pick something up. He walked over to us sadly and looked up, clutching onto the object in his hold tightly. He looked as if he were about to shed tears, which made my grief grow.

"What is it, John?" I asked softly.

"I found this," he said, holding up the object in his hand.

I heard my father whisper his denial as I looked at the necklace I had seen countless other times, a gift I myself, along with all of my other brothers, including Emmett, had bought for Bella when she turned fifteen. The necklace was made of silver with a heart shaped charm on it. It had her initials etched into it on one side, and the letter of our first names on the other. I knew for a fact that she never took it off, not for any reason. If that was left behind, just like Emmett's knife, I knew that she was gone.

John held out the necklace to me to pass it over, and with shaking hands, I reached up and took it from him. I gripped it tightly, noticing the blood stains throughout the chain and a few on the charm. My father exchanged places with Henry and held her tightly as they both wept for their lost daughter.

Henry came over to me, took one look at the charm, and aimed his grief and anger toward a nearby tree. He swore loudly and hit the tree once more, then turned to face John and myself.

"I swear, whoever hurt her, I will hunt them down and do the same," he whispered fiercely. "I hope they go the deepest, darkest part of hell!" We nodded our agreement and stood in silence.

Tears began to make their way from my eyes, knowing that a second sibling was lost, another young one, another funeral to be had, and another empty casket. I stared down at the charm, numb with grief and shock.

I gripped the charm tightly as I fell to my knees, mere feet away from the large blood stain. "Bella…" I whispered softly, sorrow and grief constricting my throat. At that moment, it finally dawned on me: my little sister was dead, gone, vanished, and I would never see her again. I prayed that my little brother would watch over her until we could see her again.

* * *

**Indeed, very sad. To be quite honest with you, I cried as I wrote the part with her family at the end. They just lost two children/siblings, and neither had a body that was found. It's so depressing. As you can tell, where the scene begins with Nathan, it's around the time that Bella is pulled into the woods.**

**If anyone is wondering what happens to the necklace, Nathan keeps it and wears it for the rest of his life, eventually being buried with it still around his neck. There's not going to be some "Oh my goodness, it's my necklace from when I was human, freaky!" scene. Sorry. It wouldn't work and it's a little eh to me. Neither here nor there, there's no point to it. It's just random.**

**Oh and the funeral scene is based off of when my uncle died. I was twelve when it happened and I basically reacted like that, mental breakdown. And my family really did glare at me for screaming and crying, those pricks. So most of that is based off fact.**

**I hope to update within two weeks, so let's see if I can do it. Hopefully, it will happen. Ciao dolls!**


	6. Author's Something?

Hello, darlings. No, this is not an update, nor an actual author's note per say, but more of an inquiry. Do you want more Rosalie and Emmett before Forks, or no? If you want it, then I'll do it. If you don't, I still might do it anyway…ha :)

Now, quite a few of you think James is the culprit. However clever that may be, it's not him, and he won't be in this story. Alas, forgive me if you were expecting that. ALTHOUGH, once I finish "Chosen" as I planned it, would you like me to rewrite the story and include him? I sort of like that idea. Opinions, as always, are welcome.

Random fact yet still relating to fan fiction as a whole: How many of you saw Van Helsing? Who liked it a lot? I love that movie…Well, I have an idea for a VH fan fiction in the works, I just need to outline it. And let me say, good has a pretty nice chance of **_failing... _**:) -cackles-

-insert whine about life here- I'm actually too lazy to write about my life and complaints about it.

Anyway, the next chapter is started and progressing smoothly. I promise you, my lovelies, it **will** be out next weekend!

Ciao dolls!

-- VL --


	7. Family Lost, Family Gained

**As promised, two weeks, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it's shorter than any of the others, but it's the length I needed it to be. I will have more Rosalie and Emmett before present time Forks, but I didn't want to stuff it into this chapter, it didn't feel right. This chapter needed to be about Bella only.**

**Off topic: I won a contest (which never happens to me!) and I'm going to Carnegie Hall in Manhattan, New York on October 19th. I get to see JK Rowling read from the seventh book and then everyone gets a free copy and she signs them...! I'm so excited!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and left their comments and opinions. I enjoyed them very much. Quite an amount made me turn red and laugh heartily. So I thank you and hope all of you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes to a lighted darkness, remembering the fire that coursed through my veins for what seemed like an eternity. The pain let up for small increments, but then returned, doubled. I remember the same voice that spoke to me in the woods, spoke to me through the fire that had consumed me.

I cringed at the painful memory, taking a look around my surroundings. I was in a dark blue painted room with a beige carpet, sitting on a bed in the center of the room, the headboard against the wall. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed, as well as a bookcase on the far side of the wall. The room was foreign to me, but it felt safe and welcoming.

The door across the room from the bed swung open and I saw the angel's face that tried to calm me. He stepped into the room, his black hair falling into his eyes, with a girl behind him of the same hair color. They approached me cautiously as if they were worried they might frighten me, like a wounded animal. I simply sat there, taking in both of their features.

The both of them were unbelievably gorgeous with the same ocher eyes, the only difference being the girl's small ring of green surrounding her eyes. They had very pale skin that matched mine, which I noticed was several shades paler than when I was in the woods. That discovery made me nervous about what could possibly have happened since the woods. _Where was I? Who saved me and why?_

The people before me stood still, stopping their slow walk in front of the bed. It seemed that they were taking in my appearance as I was taking in theirs. They smiled at me when they looked back to my face, making me feel less anxious, and I let a small smile slip onto my face.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly, noticing a difference in my voice.

"You are in our home," the girl told me. I noticed her voice, like mine, was light but hers were the sound of wind chimes, whereas mine was a bit more soothing. "My name is Raven, and this is Theo, my husband."

I stared at them. _They couldn't be old enough to be married, could they?_ I shook off that question for the moment and turned instead to more important ones.

"What happened? I remember being dragged into the woods, the pain, and then you," I pointed to Theo, "picking me up."

Raven looked a little apprehensive and looked at Theo. He nodded his head, as if they were communicating through silence. He turned back to me and took a few more steps forward, taking a seat on the bed near me.

"Before I being, what is your name?" he asked, his voice sounding like that of a man not yet twenty, but fully developed. It was slightly deep and calming.

"Isabella, but everyone just uses Bella instead." He nodded.

"It suits you." I was ready for the usual blush to stain my cheeks but it didn't, surprising me immensely. He sighed softly. "Bella, we found you in the woods being attacked. He was lowering you to the ground when we pulled him away and I brought you here, while our family followed close behind.

"There was nothing we could do to stop the…process…so we simply made you comfortable." He paused and I heard him call for two other people.

Another handsome man and beautiful woman, though older by a few years, came into the room. Like Theo and Raven, they smiled at me warmly and stood next to Theo.

"I am Charlie Swan, and this is my wife, Renee," he said, motioning to the woman whose hand was clasped in his own. "We are the parental figures of our family."

I nodded in acknowledgement. I examined what they looked like more closely during the silence, noticing that both of them stood tall, as if they were part of the nobility. Both had the same colored eyes as Raven and Theo, though Charlie's had a browner tint to them. They were both brunettes, Charlie's a darker color and curly while Renee had straight hair that reached the middle of her back.

They looked to be in their twenties, though all of their eyes held such age in them. I sighed and looked out the window, noticing that it was already night, the moon out and shining brightly. I turned back to the family, waiting for one of them to speak.

"How to begin?" Charlie asked when he saw my stare, smiling softly. "Well, you have gone through some changes. Depending on you, it could be either good of bad." He stopped and I nodded, urging him to continue. He sighed. "The changes you went rough have made you stronger faster, harder, and more dangerous. You…you're no longer human, Bella."

I gaped at him, eyes wide. "What do you mean, no longer human? What could I be then?!" I was beginning to panic. "I still feel like me. I sound a little different, but nothing more."

"Bella," Theo said softly, "there are other differences besides your voice. You're paler, your looks are enhanced in addition to what Charlie said a moment ago."

"So what would I be then, exactly?" I asked quietly.

"You are now a vampire," Raven told me warily. I gasped. "I'm sorry if it upsets you." Theo took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That's…that's impossible," I choked out. "Vampires are nothing but myth! A bedtime story to scare little children." Charlie chuckled.

"I assure you Bella, we are quite real. You are now more proof of it." He held out his hand to me. "Why don't you take a look in the mirror?"

I hesitantly took hold of his hand, standing shakily on my feet, and walked into the washroom. I gasped audibly as I saw my reflection. I looked quite different, yet still the same. It was indescribable. What stood out the most to me were my blood red eyes.

I walked out of the washroom not knowing what to do with myself. _How long had I been there? What time and day was it? Were we still in Tennessee?_

I looked at the vampire family standing before me, which suddenly brought the thought of my own family to the front of my mind. How could I even forget about them for a moment? I turned and walked quickly to the bedroom door only to be stopped half way there by Theo.

"Bella? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Please move, I need to get back home. My family will be worried about me." I hoped that they would let me go.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you can't do that," Charlie said from behind me. I whirled around and stared at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious! Am I a hostage?" I turned to see him smiling sadly.

"Not in the least, but going near humans would be dangerous. You're new to this life. You would kill your own family if you came near them due to the blood lust."

I gasped. "It's not…I would never. They're my family, the people who raised and took care of me."

"As a newborn, you wouldn't be able to distinguish the difference once you would smell their blood," Charlie said. I could feel my eyes tingle with the familiar sensation of tears.

"But…but I p-promised them! I t-told my b-brothers that I w-wouldn't be l-long. H-how can I do this to th-them?" I looked around to see them all with grim expressions on their faces. I fell to the floor, dry sobbing. "They'll think it's all their faults! That they didn't do something right." I looked up at them, pleading.

"How can I let them think that? Live the rest of their lives always wondering if there was something they could have done to save me? After losing the second youngest child, now they lose their youngest? How is that fair?!" I demanded.

My throat felt like it was closing up. The sobs shook my entire body, making it impossible to talk. In my grief filled state I was unable to notice that as I cried, no tears came with it. I never got to say goodbye…just like Emmett. _How could this happen? Why us? How would my family cope with two siblings and children now missing and assumed dead?_

"How will I live without them?" I asked quietly. "They were the ones holding me together after my brother's death. Now I'm lost to them, and they to me." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Raven.

"We are sorry this happened to you, Bella. With all my heart, seeing your reaction, I wish you were at your human home right now, with your mother, father and brothers." I nodded.

"Thank you." It remained silent for a few moments. "I wish I could have said goodbye, or told them that I would be okay. I love them so much!" I began to sob quietly.

Theo knelt down and took me into his arms. I clung to him, remembering that that was something my brothers would have done, especially Nathan. I missed them all terribly and I always would, the ache in my heart would never fully go away.

"Shh Bella, it will be alright," Theo whispered, trying to soothe me.

I shook my head. "I can try to be without my family, knowing that they're safe. But what about them?"

"Bella," Theo sighed, "they're not your family anymore. We are, if you choose to stay with us. You're dead to them."

I looked up into his face, my eyes glistening with non existent tears. "You're wrong. They will always be my family."

* * *

**So what do you think? A good or bad way to end the chapter? I really hope you liked it. I tried putting in all of the despair, grief and sorry Bella was feeling at not being able to go back to her family. She and Emmett are different with their reactions. He accepts it right away, whereas Bella, since she has no Edward to love, does not. She's in denial for a bit, but then the blow that she can't see her family hurts her. She lives for them, they're her ever standing rock.**

**I'll be posting the next chapter in two weeks. TWO WEEKS. Telling me to update, update, update, will not speed up the process. Sorry :) I wish it could, that would be killer...****Until then. Cheerio!**


	8. Two Hearts as One

**Well, this is two days late, sorry about that, the weekend was busy. Friday night I babysat, Saturday I went to a haunted hayride, and Sunday to a Faire. It was mostly written until just about a few moments ago, and you're lucky it's going up now actually. I went to the Pennsylvania Renaissance Faire on Sunday, and I dueled my cousin in fencing in front of everyone...good god that armor was heavy, and the rapier. I'm sore as anything right now, everything hurts. So if you're going to duel with heavy armor and a heavy rapier, work out a month beforehand. Even typing and laughing hurt my sort muscles. Oh! And the contest for JK Rowling is this Friday, I'm so happy and excited!**

**Anyway, I'm not too fond of this chapter, and I do believe it's the shortest so far. I can't force fluff, and I'm not too good at it, so I apologize. I hope you all think differently, and if you don't, tell me so:) Well, we can't have a chapter without _some_ angst, so yes, it's in here haha...Read on!

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

Things were progressing smoothly, the days short while the nights seemed longer. Everyone was busy packing since we would be moving. I felt guilty that they had to move because I was changed, no matter how many times they had told me not to worry.

Carlisle brought a newspaper home a few days before that held my obituary. Apparently, my death was something big since nothing like my disappearance had ever happened before. There was even a picture from my funeral. When I saw it, I felt my heart, however silent, ache. The picture was my human family gathered around Isabella, her faced looking broken, tear stained, and filled with grief.

No one from my new family took a second glance at the photograph, trying to make it easier on me. Though none of them knew, I tore the picture from the newspaper and placed it in one of the books given to me so I could always see them whenever I wanted to.

Rosalie and Esme were always around, usually trying to pack while Edward helped Carlisle pack at the hospital since Carlisle was busy with last minute patients before we were set to leave.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, taking a seat on one of the couches. They would be the last pieces of furniture to move, if in fact it would be moved. Esme was still undecided about it. I sighed and leaned back, fixing my eyes on the ceiling.

I hadn't given it much thought before, and that brought on a load of guilt. _Would my family be okay? Would _Bella _be okay?_ I was worried about her. That photograph didn't give me much confidence about her well being, she looked so lost.

I knew my parents, and especially my brothers, would make sure nothing would happen to her, or hurt her. I was still worried of course, what older brother wouldn't be? She was so prone to injuring herself. If only I could see her, or let her know I wasn't really dead. However, I knew that was impossible. Besides, with the bloodlust, I wanted to make sure I stayed far away to keep her safe.

I sighed again, closing my eyes to the light. A shadow passed across where I knew the light to be. The couch sank down on my left side and I opened my eyes to see Rosalie sitting there, looking like the angel she was, as always. She gave me a kind smile, which I immediately returned, and shifted a little closer.

"What were you thinking about that had you sighing so much?" she asked.

"My human family," I told her softly. She nodded.

"I understand. It won't ever go away fully, no matter how long eternity lasts, but it will get easier. All of us remember our human lives most of the time, or at the least part of it. Some memories fade, but the strongest last forever, from what I've seen and heard anyway.

"Just ask any of the others, especially Carlisle and Edward. Esme remembers much, but some things are fuzzy for her." I nodded. "Are you afraid you'll forget your human life…or someone from it?" she asked quietly. She took my silence as a yes. "A special girl?"

"Very special," I replied, noticing that her eyes became sad. I smiled slightly. "I could never forget her, never would I want to." She shifted slightly, trying to subtly move away from me. I grabbed her hand to hold her in place, squeezing it lightly so she would face me. "My little sister."

She breathed out swiftly, as if in relief, and smiled. I shook my head at her, my smile widening. Rosalie's demeanor seemed to brighten considerably after my statement about Bella. It was somewhat amusing, and she looked so adorable.

It seemed like we sat there, gazing at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. I realized that I was still holding her hand and our proximity to one another was somewhat closer. I could feel her breath on my face like a cool breeze, sweet and calming. I took it all in, never wanting to move from my position.

However, she ducked her hear when she also realized how close we were. If I were to lean any further, our noses would have touched, as well as our lips. I smiled internally at the though, wishing it would happen. What was holding me back was the fact that I wasn't sure if she felt the same way. I didn't want to offend her or seem like I was forcing myself on her.

I looked at her, watching her blonde locks cascade down her back. I sighed again, wondering the same thing over and over: _Would this beautiful angel ever be mine?_

**Rosalie POV**

As horrible as it might sound, I was absolutely pleased that the special girl he spoke of was his younger sister. I would have been devastated if he had been enamored with someone from his human life and had been taken away from her. My heart would have broken if he had been pining for her while I in turn pined for him.

I wasn't too sure as to the reason why I had such strong feelings for Emmett. We had met not too long ago. However, the time of our meeting was not stopping my heart from feeling for him.

I watched him, remembering the day Carlisle brought home the newspaper holding Emmett's own obituary. It pained me greatly to see his usually happy face fall so quickly. There was also a picture that went with it of his funeral, his human family starring in it. I suspected that was the reason behind his few solitary days in his room.

My spirits lifted as I thought about the feel of my hand in his. It was perfect, like we were made to fit together, meant to find each other. _Should I tell him?_ I pondered that question over and over. _Would he reject me?_

I sighed, trying to clear my mind of my endless questions. Emmett looked over to me and grinned.

"And what are you sighing about, Miss Rosalie?" he asked, humor twinkling in his eyes. I couldn't help but return his smile before I answered, hesitating slightly.

"Just a few things that I'm trying to sort out." He raised and eyebrow at my response and shook his head.

"Anything more specific?"

I wondered again if I should admit my feelings for him. But what if he didn't feel the same and it made things awkward between us? _Could I deal with that?_

I looked up to find him watching me closely, studying my expression for any clues. I held in another sigh, thought that one was of resignation. I decided that it was time to tell him, to let him know how he made me feel in such a short time.

"Emmett, what if I said I had something to tell you?" I asked him.

"I would say that I would listen closely." He grinned. "What if I said I had something to tell _you_?"

"I would say that I would listen quite carefully and attentively, without a doubt." His grin widened and a smile slipping onto my own face.

"So Miss Rose, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I hesitated once more as he finished asking his question. Now it wasn't _if_ I should tell him, but _how_.

"I'm not sure how to tell you, Emmett. It's much more difficult than it sounds." I took a deep breath and glanced at him, seeing the interested and adorably expectant expression on his face. "I feel connected to you. I can't really explain it."

"Yes you can," Emmett replied, smiling slightly. "Just simplify it; it's easier than you think."

I took another breath in, realizing Emmett was right. I spent too much time over analyzing my own feelings. All it came down to was one very simple thing: whether or not I loved him.

I turned my position on the couch to face him more fully, catching his eyes in my own. I kept my gaze on his for a few moments, preparing myself to say the words that could make or break whatever relationship we had to one another at the time. With another deep breath, I was ready. It would come out, possibly, as a random sentence blurted out, but at least it would come out.

"Emmett…I love you."

**Emmett POV**

I was shocked into complete silence as I heard her say those words; the words I longed to hear leave her lips since my new life began. Her tawny eyes were shining brilliantly, like gems I would always treasure, speaking volumes.

I tried to find my voice quickly, so I could respond. I didn't want her to believe that I did not return her affections when I did. I took a deep breath, noting that Rosalie had done so quite a few times only moments before, and took her hand gently in mine. With my other hand, I cupped her right cheek and smiled.

"Rosalie, you captured my heart the moment I saw you. You were my angel when I was in hell. For all the things that I've done and all the people I've left behind, I can't regret being changed and meeting you. I wouldn't take it back for anything, because you make is worth it. I love you."

If crying were possible, Rosalie would have had tears running down her beautiful face like tiny rivers. I rubbed her cheek gently with my thumb, then leaned in and pressed my lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

I pulled away and looked at her face, watching as a dazed smile spread itself across her face. I was positive that I looked no different.

I pulled her closer to me as I leaned down for another kiss. I felt her relax against me and press closer, making my heart swell. I couldn't be any happier than I was at that moment. It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

As we broke apart, I placed her in my lap so I could be even closer to her, enfolding her in my arms. I inhaled her sweet scent as she placed her head on my shoulder. We didn't speak because we it wasn't a necessity. We were content with sitting together, in each other's presence.

I wasn't sure how long we sat in the living room, but I heard a light step on the floor above me and then a soft voice spoke. "And then there was one."

Rosalie and I both turned to see Edward standing at the top of the stairs leaning on the nearest wall, smiling down at us. We said nothing to him, just stared back at his smiling face, his own looking at our content ones. I was sure he could hear my thoughts as well, and I hoped he didn't feel lonely. He only shook his head.

"Congratulations." With one last smile and nod of his head, he turned and strode back to his room, shutting his door with a soft sound.

I turned back to Rosalie to see her smiling, and I knew that her brother had just given his approval. Well, he was my brother now as well. I smiled back at her and kissed her softly again, feeling calm and at peace with everything around me for once in both my lives.

* * *

**And there we have it, the love between Emmett and Rosalie, out in the open. Feelings? Questions? Comments? German?**

**To the reviewers of the previous chapter, I thank you, as well as to the viewers who do not comment, and those who added me to their Story Alert List and Story Favorite List. I thank you with much sincerity. I like to know that people are enjoying my writing, and the fact that it is evoking emotion, as some people have told me. Grazie.**

**Yes, as I've said before, another update in two weeks. This time, it shall be present day Forks. I'm excited...are you? I hope you are, it will be interesting to write and see reactions. I've got no sleeves on at the moment, but where ever they are, there are some tricks up them. Now then, for two weeks...Dasvidanya!**


	9. Author's Note

Hello readers. I'm sorry if I don't get the chapter up today, I will try my hardest. I'm just really down right now, so the end of the chapter may sound like complete and utter crap. I don't want it to, so if I can't get it right, then I'll try for this weekend. The reason is because my oldest dog just died and everything keeps setting me off, especially when his half brother keeps looking for him. It's hard to even write this author's note, so many things remind me of him and then I think about how his last day was spent: basically alone while we were all out of the house, besides me other dogs in the playpen, then outside alone, and at the ER alone in an oxygen tank.

I'm sorry if I'm depressing you, I don't mean to, I just feel better getting it off my chest I guess, even if it hurts. So anyway, forgive me if there is indeed a delay.

Happy Halloween!

-- VL --


	10. Never Ending Pattern

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. After my dog died, I was really down for the next few days. Everything reminded me of him and set me off. He didn't die of old age either, he was only 12 when the life expectancy for Pomeranians is 15-16. Then the week following, on the fifth I turned 18, so I was busy all week and on Saturday was my birthday dinner at this awesome Moroccan Restaraunt.**

**Well, Economics is finished and I got a C in that class. I didn't understand what the hell was happening lol..He was a horrible teacher, and I didn't get Supply and Demand until like three units later haha, so yes. I'm not slow, just that stuff isn't my forte at al, neither are math and science.**

**I wanted to thank those who reviewed my author's note, you did make me feel a bit better. Thank you so much. Though one of the reviews, I'm sorry to say, did tick me off a little bit. I also made a banner, the link to which I shall post in my profile.**

**Though my dog did die Halloween morning, my Halloween turned out okay. I got a cauldron full of candy, and my friends were very helpful, those little lunatics. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I'm not too fond of it, something seems off.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

After decades of being a vampire and being with my family, we had moved to a small town in Washington by the name of Forks from our previous home of Swansea, Britain. I never did return to Tennessee knowing there was nothing left for me there. The day my funeral was reported in the paper was the day we left, sworn to never return because it would cause too much pain.

I did check the records with Theo's help and found that all of my brothers were deceased. Henry was the last to pass, and it was but a few years ago. As much as I thought it may hurt my human family, I would never go to visit their graves, especially knowing that they sat beside both mine and Emmett's empty graves.

I found that my brothers had had children, and grandchildren. Theo was able to find me some pictures, which I somewhat regretted looking at afterwards. They had beautiful families, something I could never have. It made me a little depressed thinking about how I never got to meet my nieces and nephews. _Did my brothers tell them what happened to their youngest brother and only sister? Did the children care? Did they wish to know me as I did them?_

There was a knock on my door followed by Raven inviting herself in, throwing me from my thoughts. "How do you like your room?" she asked.

"It's okay, I guess." I smiled. "I still have to put my books out." She nodded.

"Bella, what's that look for?" I raised an eyebrow in question. She came and sat on the edge of my bed, then sighed. "You know what I'm talking about; you do it just about every time we move." She looked down. "Is it your past?"

I nodded and she took my hand for comfort. We sat in silence for sometime, never speaking. Theo came into my room soon after, took in our positions, then came to my other side, throwing his arm around my shoulders. My family knew what these silences meant, and the silence was better than meaningless words.

The day was brightening as Raven made the first movement in hours. "We need to get ready for school," she told us.

I sighed and uncurled myself from Theo's chest, sitting up. He removed himself from my bed and walked to my door way.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Always." I smiled at him.

**Edward POV**

I stood by my Volvo, waiting for my family to come out so we could get to the high school. It would be another tedious day among the humans. I knew Alice was keeping an eye on Jasper, lest he should slip. He was trying so hard, but I knew that he could do it.

When my brothers and sisters joined me outside, we got inside the car and I drove off to the school. The new students were supposed to be there today. From what I could gather from everyone's thoughts, there were three of them, al adopted, though two of them were actually brother and sister through blood.

The entire school had been talking and thinking about it all wee. The smallest things seem to excite them. Apparently, the father, Charlie Swan, was a police chief in the previous town they lived in, but they moved here so that he could take a break.

I pulled into the parking lot and my usual spot, receiving the usual stares as my family and I walked to the school. As I made my way to my first class, I picked up a new scent. Looking into the parking lost, I noticed a car that I had never seen before. It was a newer model, a deep blue Audi A4, and getting out of it were three vampires.

One of the females had black hair, as did the male. Judging by their thoughts and movements around one another, they were mates. I moved my attention to the third vampires. I heard my breath hitch in my throat as I gazed at her, three reasons being the cause of it. To put it simply, she was an angel on earth.

Her brown colored hair had a red tint to it, making it shine brilliantly on its own. Her face and body were altogether perfect, no flaws. There was nothing about her that I would have changed. Her topaz colored eyes were warm and full of depth, making me feel like I could into them.

Her scent was tantalizing and attractive, smelling predominantly of freesias. The last reason she caught my attention and the most confusing, was the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts. It was like hitting a brick wall when I tried, unyielding.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, even though I knew class was soon starting. I watched all three walk towards the office, presumably to receive their schedules. As I lost sight of them, I couldn't help but wonder: _Would she be in any of my classes?_

**Bella POV**

I really despised going to high school multiple times over the years, but I supposed it gave us something to do. At least I didn't have to pay any attention in my classes because I had already learned all the material over and then some.

I was getting the same reactions as always from the humans, but I just ignored them. I was thankful that I couldn't read minds; I would really loathe having to listen to their constant barrage of thoughts. Who could stand it all anyway?

I had smelled the scent of vampires when I came to school with my family, but none of them were in my classes. Raven and Theo were posing as seniors since they were a few years older than I was, while I was a junior. From what I could sense, there were more of the other vampires than that of my family.

I snapped my head up and gathered my belongings as the bell rang, ready to meet my brother and sister for the lunch break. When I met them near the cafeteria doors, there was a pixie of a vampire standing with them. They turned to me as I came closer and I noticed that she was also a vegetarian, with the typical pale skin and short black hair that stuck out.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen," she told me. I nodded in acknowledgment, smiling at her warily as she grinned at me. "I've spoken with your brother and sister a little and I was just wondering if you would like to join us for lunch."

I looked over to Raven and Theo as they looked to each other, then at me. I could tell that the three of us were feeling wary of this new vampire. Just how many were there in her family, or coven if that's what they went by?

"It's quite alright, we weren't planning on going into the cafeteria anyway. But thank you for the offer, Alice," Theo told her. She nodded, but then a look crossed her face that told all of us she was thinking.

"That's fine. Since you won't come and meet my family for lunch, maybe you can come to our home and meet all of us, instead of just my siblings. Is it just the three of you?"

Raven shook her head. "There are also our parents, Renee and Charlie."

"Alright," Alice said brightly, "so our house then? You can call Charlie and Renee, and follow us home." She looked so hopeful and was almost pleading, that I couldn't say no to her.

Theo sighed in defeat. "We'll come. Let's just meet out in the parking lot after the last period."

Alice nodded and danced through the cafeteria doors. Wordlessly, my siblings and I turned from the cafeteria and walked towards the vacant picnic tables, sitting on the table surface. We still kept our silence, though I vaguely wondered what Theo and Raven actually thought of the arrangement we had agreed to. On the one hand, part of me wanted to meet the rest of the Cullen family, yet on the other hand, I wanted to keep my distance, unsure of their character as a whole, vegetarian or not.

**Emmett POV**

Getting away from all of the annoying humans during lunch was a Godsend. Their boring chatter was more than I could take for a whole day, so at least there was the lunch period that I could spend with my family and Rosalie, even if we couldn't really eat the human food. Alice came into the lunch room looking extremely pleased with herself and walked over to our table since Jasper had already gotten food for the both of them.

I raised my eyebrow at her as she sat down. "What's up, Alice? You're looking chipper than usual."

She nodded. "Have you seen the new vampires?"

"Hmm, I think there's a black haired girl in my class. Her names…"

"Raven, yes," Alice cut me off. I glared at her but she just shrugged it off. "Then there's her mate, Theo, who also had black hair, and the third is a brunette, but she never told me her name. She was beautiful though, there's no denying that."

"So how will we know?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I asked them to sit with us at lunch, but they refused," Alice began, but I cut in before she could continue.

"They didn't want to sit with us?" I scoffed. "Snobs."

She rolled her eyes and continued. "As I was saying, they declined to sit with us but they did agree to come to our house after school." She looked around at us, noticing some of our wary expressions. "What? They're really nice and polite!"

"Alright Alice, if you think it's a good idea," Jasper told her.

I sighed and agreed as well. I couldn't wait for the day to be over so we could get home and meet these new vampires. Maybe Edward would take a liking to the vampire without a mate, but I wasn't getting my hopes up. For all I knew, Edward could have been a celibate priest with the way he rejected every girl that wasn't one of his sisters or Esme.

**Bella POV**

I felt a light touch on my shoulder and turned to see Raven's hand resting there. "You alright, Bella?" I nodded.

"I'm fine." I gave a small smile.

"Do you want to go today? We don't have to if you're not up to it."

I shook my head. "It'll be okay. In a way, I sort of want to go, to see how big their family really is."

"As do I, but I don't want you to get upset," Theo replied.

"Theo, I may not be a man, but I'm still a vampire. I'm not _as_ fragile anymore."

My siblings nodded and stood as the bell rang, Theo offering his hand and then wrapping his arm around my shoulder. All of our classrooms were in the same general direction, so we walked at a slow pace while all the humans rushed by us, anxious to get to their classes. Theo let go of me only when we reached the doorway of my biology room, giving me a smile, then walking towards his own class with Raven.

I walked towards the teacher so I could give him my slip to sign, after which he pointed me to a seat next to a pale boy with bronze hair. As I took a few steps toward my seat, he looked up and our eyes locked, topaz meeting topaz, and I could swear I felt time stop.

His face was flawless, the perfect image of Adonis. His bronze hair fell carelessly into his face, needing nothing to enhance it. His eyes were perfect gems, saying everything in their depths yet keeping everything hidden at the same time. He sat straight up, letting his slim yet muscled body show. I could see the muscle definition of his arms and chest through his white long-sleeved shirt.

His eyes bore into my own and I could see nothing but him, the world fading away around us…until I came back to it forcefully. A far off high pitched laugh brought me out of the frozen world I had fallen into, breaking the connection between myself and the male vampire, most likely a Cullen.

What felt like hours were really only seconds, a few moments. I shook my head slightly and resumed my walk towards my seat next to the vampire, trying not to stumble or draw attention. Once I had taken my seat, I could feel his gaze upon me, but I kept my own focused on the teacher, not wanting to get lost in his eyes again.

The period seemed to pass very slowly, while the rest of the day passed by as a blur. I was absolutely pleased when the school day was over, and I tried to keep myself from running to my car. I stepping into the driver's seat, Theo and Raven following a few minutes after with Theo in the passenger seat and Raven in the back.

I watched Alice get into the silver Volvo with Edward. She turned to us and winked, then they sped out of the parking lot as I followed them, not troubled at all by their speed. They took the lead and after about five minutes, we came to a turn off point covered by several trees. We took the road that led up to a large white house that looked impeccable from the outside. I could only imagine what it looked like from the inside after seeing its outer appearance.

I looked up to see Alice bounding over to the car, followed by her opening the door for me and pulling me out. I smiled at her enthusiasm and let her drag me over to the front door and through it into what looked like a living room. Most of her family was standing, and there was a large looking one with curly brown hair. I couldn't see his face because his back was turned toward me. He was talking to a tall blonde, and I could have sworn that his build and hair were familiar features to me.

I thought back to anyone I knew or met in my past, and only one person could fit. But it wasn't possible, he was dead, killed in the very woods that changed the course of my life. All of my close family were dead now, I was just being a fool for hoping.

I made a noise in my throat that sounded like I was choking, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to face me, Theo coming forward, a look of concern covering his features. I looked up at him, then over to the brunette and blonde as they both turned to face me. What I saw, made my non-beating heart freeze yet warm at the same time, making it impossible for me to breathe as my throat closed in on itself.

* * *

**Yes, I just left it there. I'm sorry, but it seemed right, and I'm playing the little devil I dressed up as for Halloween. Although, my dad said to me, "Adrienne, you don't even need to dress up. So what are you _really_ going to be??" Such a charmer and comedian, I tell you.**

**Moving on. What did you think of the chapter? Honestly, it's not that hard to figure out what happens next...unless, of course, you're brain dead, which I doubt any of you are.**

**So, I'm going back to me two week schedule, meaning I should update on the 28th, so a week after Turkey Day. I'll try to update by Turkey Day, but I can't promise anything, I'm sorry.**

**Until then darlings, cheers!**


	11. Impossibilities

**Yes, so this will most likely be the shortest chapter of the entire story. I intended it to be longer, but as I wrote it, I realized it needs to be on its own, uninterrupted. It's short, but sweet, I promise you. I also told most of you I would try to update again before the two weeks, and here it is! I hope you like it. Even if it is short, it took me all day to write on saturday.**

**To all of my wonderful, wonderful reviewers, thank you so much. After reading all of your reviews, I could have tied even Bella in a blushing contest. You're all so amazing, I just...words can't even describe how you made my heart swell. My cheeks hurt so much from smiling and laughing. So thank you. I hope you all like this chapter, I wrote it and updated so quickly for you.

* * *

****Emmett POV**

After the last hour ended, Rosalie, Jasper and I decided to run home while Edward and Alice waited for the vampire family in the parking lot. When we got to our house, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in the living room sitting on the love seat. I knew that Alice had called and told them about the new vampires following them home, so it was only a matter of minutes. It was also very convenient that Carlisle wasn't working until the night shift.

I was standing by one of the couches speaking with Rosalie when I heard two cars pull up to the driveway. Within a few moments, Alice and Edward had led the vampires into the house. I didn't hear either of the unknown vampires say anything until I heard a choking noise coming from someone as I was about to turn around.

Both Rosalie and I turned to see where the noise was coming from. When my eyes fell upon the source of the choking sound, I froze, unable to move in the slightest. I thought it was impossible for vampires to hallucinate since we don't sleep or dream, yet I was experiencing it. I couldn't wrap my mind around what I was seeing, it was like a mirage.

I was just thinking of her recently, so that's what must have caused my sanity to slip from my hold. I had thought about her so much that my mind decided to play a few cruel tricks on me. I shook my head from side to side and closed my eyes, willing the illusion to go away.

"Emmett?" Rosalie's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked down at her worried face. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?" I saw her glance over to the illusion, which seemed odd to me.

"Can you see her as well?" I asked her, glancing over to the figment of my imagination.

She gave me an odd look. "Emmett? What's wrong with you? Of course I can see her."

I looked from the vampire, to Rosalie, and back again. "It's not possible," I whispered. "You just look like her."

The vampire seemed to snap out of her daze and looked at me, invisible tears lining her eyes. She took a hesitant step forward with all eyes on her. Her brother seemed to want to hold her back, a look of worry covering his face entirely.

"Could it be?" she said softly, her voice unsure but sweet sounding. It was familiar to me, yet changed.

Rosalie looked from her to me in confusion. "Emmett?"

I looked back to the familiar face of the girl and noticed her face looked more hopeful than it had before. I took in her appearance. Alice was right, she was very beautiful, with flowing brown hair, similar in color to mine, and the expressive eyes I had known ever since she was born. The only difference was her eyes were a different color, and now she was a vampire, not a day older since the last I had seen of her.

"Isabella…is that you?" I asked the vampire.

"Are you…Emmett Mc-McCarty?" she said.

"Oh God. Bella!" I took two large strides forward and enveloped her in my arms.

I felt her hands come around my torso and grip me tightly, her tiny frame shaking with tearless sobs. I ran my hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her, the way I used to when we were both human, knowing that it would be familiar to her, as well as helpful. I kissed the top of her head and continued to run my fingers through her hair slowly, even as her sobs slowed then became silent.

She removed her head from my chest and looked up at me. "I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone forever," she told me. "They went looking for you, but couldn't find you, and now I know why…" She trailed off, close to tears once more.

"Shh, Bella, it's alright. I'm right here, everything's okay." She nodded.

"I just…it was so hard without you, Emmett. I was so lost at first."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never meant for any of this to happen." I sighed. "I wanted you to live a human life, that's why I didn't try to see you."

She gave me a small smile. "I understand, and there's nothing to forgive. It's better this way, I suppose."

I looked down at her, wondering what she was talking about. "How?" She squeezed me around the middle softly.

"I get to see you again, big brother."

* * *

**So what'd you think?? I didn't want to make it too mushy, it wouldn't have been good that way. Do you think it's the right amount? I hope so. I may decide to write this chapter from Bella's POV later on and post it at the end, sort of like a deleted scene. I'm still not compleltley sure about it.**

**Anyway, here's something to tie you over until I post again. I know that my last chapter's end was cruel with the cliffhanger. I was afraid some of you would start to plot bad things. Until next time. Ciao dolls!**


	12. Time for Time

**Alright, I know it's been over a month since I last updated, and I am so sorry for it. Things were a little, blah, for me for the past month. When Turkey break came I was finally working again after months of only call ins, then I had the stomach flu for a week and I was out of school. Because of it, I had a shit load of work to make up the week I came back and I still do. The week after I came back I was out for another week except friday because of...yes, the stomach virus! I also found out what was wrong with my back: herniated slipped disk according to my orthopedic doctor. Thank you gymnastics. The second week I was out was right before break, so now when school starts again that's even more to make up, mostly for my damned math class.**

**Right, moving on. Thank you so much for your reviews for the previous chapter. I'm so happy that you liked it and didn't think it was too mushy! I appreciate all of your comments. Did you see? The reviews are passed the 100 mark! I sat all afternoon today writing most of this chapter before I went to babysit, which is where I am now, watching The Cutting Edge while the little one is asleep upstairs and their dog is wandering since I'm not on the couch. He doesn't know what to do with himself while I'm on the floor...**

**Oh I have a question for you. If so many people say they love Edward, why do they always make him hurt Bella in a way and then they both end up hurting each other in some way and never getting back together in some fanfics? I don't mean to slight anyone, but I just don't get it. Personally, I can't stand Jacob Black. I don't hate him, but he got on my nerves so much in Eclipse, even in New Moon. He's so pushy.**

**I hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter, I'm not too sure about it. It doesn't seem complete, so you may get another update for this if you're subscribed because I may add to it. Anyway, here's your Christmas gift little Christians! If you do not celebrate Christmas like myself, Happy Holidays to you! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

What I was feeling at that moment could not compare to anything in the world. I had finally found my older brother again. Emmett was never dead in the way our family thought he was, he was just out of reach; well, but unable to return so as to keep us safe. I knew what he felt, so I couldn't blame him. I didn't return to the family either, the risk wasn't worth their safety.

With a sudden jolt, I was brought back where I was and ho was there. I lifted my head from Emmett's chest to find both my family and his staring at us. Most of them looked confused; his father figure had a curious look covering his face, while his mate seemed to be strangely happy. I would have thought that she would have strongly disliked a strange vampire sobbing into her husband's chest while he held her.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see both Theo and Raven looking at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation. I disentangled myself from Emmett's warm embrace and took a step back, though I kept a hold on one of his hands, not willing to let go completely.

He squeezed my hand lightly before turning his attention to our families. "I'm sure you all have more questions that you did before." His siblings and mine nodded. Emmett smiled. "Why don't we sit down? This could take some time."

We all walked into the living room and took a seat, most next to their respective mates, except for Edward and myself. Edward sat next to Alice while I was between Emmett and Theo, Emmett's wife and Raven on their other sides.

"So how do you two know each other?" Alice asked, breaking the silence first.

"Well," Emmett began, "this is my little sister, Isabella."

"From your human life?" broke in a blond haired man. Emmett nodded. The man then turned to me. "How old were you when you were changed, Isabella?"

"I was seventeen, Mr. Cullen." I wasn't sure what his name was, so that was the best I could do.

"Oh, how rude of me! Forgive me for not introducing myself beforehand. My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme." He motioned to the caramel haired woman beside him. She smiled kindly at me. "I was told you already met Alice and Edward. Jasper is the one sitting on the other side of Alice, and beside Emmett is his wife, Rosalie."

I nodded and smiled at them all. "You can call me Bella instead of Isabella. It's shorted and less old fashioned."

Suddenly, Emmett's smile dropped from his face and his hand grabbed mine. I turned to him, not bother to hide the surprised expression I knew I was wearing. In that moment, he looked so serious. I couldn't remember such an expression crossing his face when we were human, not to that extent anyway.

"Isabella," he said quietly," you said you were seventeen when you were changed. You never reached your eighteenth birthday then?" I shook my head and watched his face fall. "I didn't come back so that you could. You didn't even get close did you?" He didn't wait for a response, just continued. "How long?" _How long_ what? Deciphering my confusion, he elaborated. "How long after I disappeared were you…changed?"

"Almost a month," I whispered.

He looked absolutely crestfallen. "I didn't want this life for you. I wanted you to grow old, have a family, not this. I am happy to see you, beyond happy, but it wasn't supposed to happen." He looked at me. "Not to you. This isn't the life I would have wished for my little sister. That's why I didn't come back for you, no matter how much I wanted to." He let his head fall into his hands.

"How?" he asked softly. For this question, I didn't need any clarification. I got up off the couch and walked over to the large window that took up an entire wall.

I sighed as I looked out at the surrounding woods, preparing myself to tell my story to my brother and his family for the first and last time. I wished this to be the only time I would share it with anyone.

"I remember it so vividly, one of the most vivid memories of my human life. Father, Nathan, John, and Henry went out to look for you when you didn't come home from hunting while mother and I stayed at home. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, and when I woke up everyone was back but you. I walked in on them discussing the situation and overheard them talking about you being murdered." I paused before I continued. "It was too much to handle for me so I ended up passing out. Nathan stayed with me the entire night, not sleeping himself. When noon came, we all got up from bed and ate breakfast, after which Nathan went to sleep and father spoke to us about the funeral arrangements.

"The funeral was hard to go through, I could barely stand. The weeks following it, I can't remember too well because I wasn't really all there the entire time. I usually just sat there and I was never left alone. One day, Nathan had decided to come and talk to me about how I wasn't doing anything, and ended up snapping me out of the depression I had fallen into." I pressed my right palm to the glass, remembering what lead me to the present day.

"After he spoke to me, John and Henry came to sit with me, as well as mother and father. A little later than that, I had decided to go on a walk alone to just clear my head. I really needed it after the past month of locking myself in the house." I sighed. "I meant to be back at the house within the hour, but I never got the chance to get back." I turned around to look at them all, different expressions gracing all their faces.

"Bella." Emmett whispered. "You don't need to continue if you don't want to."

I shook my head at him. "It's all right. You wanted to know, and it's better I tell you now." I turned my attention back to the woods outside. "I walked the path that I always had in the past, and walked close the entrance of the woods. Without my realizing it before, I came to the spot where you had disappeared, Emmett. John marked it after they had looked for you so that he could remember where the spot was as well as show the investigators.

"When I turned away from the woods to walk back home since it was becoming dark, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the woods with their hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. He whispered some things into my ear as he smelled me," I began, my hands curling into fists, "and then he bit me. I could feel the fire as it traveled through my body as he lowered me to the ground. To this day, I'm not sure why he bit me, but I know for a fact he wasn't going to kill me."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I heard Alice say quietly behind me. I nodded to acknowledge she had spoken.

"How did you come to be with Theo and Raven?" I turned to look for the one who spoke and found it to be Jasper.

"They were the ones who found me with my creator. They saw what was happening and attacked him, then Theo grabbed me and ran me to his house, the rest of the family following behind." I took another pause, trying to swallow the sob that wished to bring itself forth. "I never got to see my family again, not my parents nor my brothers." I looked at Emmett. "I lost my necklace that day, the one that you, John, Nathan and Henry gave to me for my fifteenth birthday. I'm sorry Emmett; I didn't mean to lose it."

I broke out into sobs, wishing not for the first time that I could just let the tears out, but I knew they would never come. I felt a pair of arms come around me and draw me into a comforting embrace. Usually when something like this happened to me, it would be Theo comforting me, but this time it was my blood brother, which made it even more comforting in a way.

"Bella, shh. It's not your fault, you have nothing to apologize for. Do you hear me? You did nothing wrong," Emmett whispered to me. I nodded into his chest, feeling his fingers work their way through my hair soothingly, and started to calm down.

I felt Emmett loosen his hold on me and I looked up. He turned away from me and looked over to Theo and Raven, the people I have known as my brother and sister for the better part of seventy years.

My brother took a step toward them and smiled. "It seems I have a lot to thank you for. I am forever grateful to you and your parents for saving my sister from whoever it was that bit her and keeping her safe, making her feel loved, and giving her the comfort of siblings that she would have been lost without. Thank you."

* * *

**The verdict is...? I will try to go back to my two week schedule, but that might happen a little bit after the New Year, although I will try to gift you with a chapter before 2008. I know I will need to make up a lot for math, but for AP English I only have to finish Hamlet and take a quiz and then do some quizzes for International Relations and a few papers. They're easy, nothing too much.**

**Hasn't time flown? Everything is going so fast, I just want to scream at the universe for it :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Until the next time, dolls!**


	13. Author's Note III, My Apologies

I'm so sorry I'm taking eight years for the next chapter. I had some writer's block that I just broke through on Friday after my International Relations final essay. Then I was going to write more today, but I had to make up some IR work that's missing, I only have a United Nations Resolution to write that I never did due to being sick. I've had tons of work to do since I was out for two weeks in December because I was lucky enough to get the stomach flu _twice_. So I was in school for like a week, then out, then in, then out right before the holidays. Bad business I tell you.

So today I found out my LOVELY AP English teacher put in the grades and from that class I still have all my missing work, and I have a bloody **F**!! A spankin 56.something percent…! I just about threw something across the room when I found out today in the library during second block, and I cried a little. I mean an F? That's not acceptable, not to mention there would be no second semester because my mom would kill me! I asked all my other teachers and they said that grades don't actually go in until next week…what the fuck?! So I emailed the bitch when I got home and she allowed me to make up my shit tomorrow after our midterm. She kept saying "your absence" like I was on freaking vacation. No miss, sorry, I was on my damn toilet. If that's a vacation to her, then god damn she needs to get out more.

Anyway, rant over; on to the next thing. Did you hear that Heath Ledger died?! I started crying when I found out. I mean he was only 28 and his life had barely begun, not to mention the fact that he has a two year old daughter. His last movie was The Dark Knight where he played joker. I can't believe he's dead, it was so sudden. I haven't cried when a celebrity died since John Ritter and Sir Richard Harris. It's not because I'm his fan girl or anything, but he was just such a young person and in my opinion a really good actor. RIP…

On the upside, Sweeney Todd was beyond amazing...

Alright, I'll try to have the next chapter up fast. I'm aiming for this Sunday, but we'll see. Tomorrow I have my AP midterm at 7 30 am until 9 and then make up work, then home. So I'll try to write a bit after I finish my work that's due for AP this Friday, it may not work because I know I'm going to end up crashing and taking a bat nap. So Thursday when I come home at 11 after my International Relations and math finals I'll try to write a nice portion of the next chapter. Let's see what happens. I'll make no promises therefore I won't tell any lies. I'm sorry about the author's note, but I didn't want you thinking I decided to just lay around and do nothing. Cheers!


	14. Time for Time Part II

**I am so sorry for the long wait and delay! I didn't mean for it to happen like that, but school work got in the way from being absent for two weeks before the holidays in December. Forgive me. Thank you for all the reviews, favorite story, story alert, author alert adds, etc. I appreciate it, but most of all I appreciate your patience with me. Thank you.**

**I'm all caught up on school work, so I'll try not to let it happen again. I've had a change in classes this semester. I now have late arrival as a senior priveledge rather than early release, so huzzah for sleep in time. I still have AP English, but then I have Physics (which I won't be paying attention in most likely, I hate science) and Latin III. So I'll probably end up writing during Physics and a little during English.**

**On a lighter note, my dad got me the Skelanimals Diego the Bat plushie which I have wanted since ever! I was so excited, it came yesterday while I was at work. It's so cute, I love it.**

**Anyway darlings, this is part II of the previous chapter, the completion of it with a little bit added at the end. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

Theo took a step towards Emmett and gripped his hand in an embrace. "It was no problem at all, Emmett. She became my sister the moment she joined our family, she knows that. I would do anything for her."

Emmett smiled. "I can see that. Thank you anyway." Theo nodded in response.

I came and sat down in my previous spot between Emmett and Theo, everyone following my lead. A silence settled over us once more, although this time it was a much more comfortable one.

"Well," Alice said, once more the first to break the silence, "what about you, Theo and Raven? What are your stories?"

I glanced at my brother and sister to see them staring at one another. I knew they were communicating silently to one another. I knew they were communicating silently to one another as only two soul mates could, debating on whether or not to share. I saw them nod then turn to face the Cullens once more.

"For our stories, we need to tell you the beginning," Theo told them, "when our father Charlie was changed and throughout." The Cullens nodded in acceptance, urging him to continue.

"Charlie was twenty-seven when he was changed, in 1486 within Ireland. He was a landowner, unmarried, but that is mostly all he remembers from his human life." Theo paused, taking in the silence. "He was attacked by a vampire outside of his home late one night. The vampire thought that Charlie was dead, so he left him lying a few yards away from his door.

"Charlie has no recollection of who bit him because the change was so painful. He fed off of humans for sometime until he discovered he could feed off animals when he had gone too long without hunting."

"How did that happen? Why did he take so long before hunting?" Emmett interrupted, confused.

"He was traveling through a large expanse of forest with no villages surrounding it. You have to remember that Ireland during that time period was very rugged and woodsy. Many villages were cut off from one another." Emmett nodded.

"He traveled for a while through Ireland, then he finally came to England in the mid 1500s. I was the second to be changed, the first by Charlie. My family was poor and we lived on the poor side of London. I had three brothers, one older and the last two were younger than me." He smiled.

"My mother and father named me Theodore when I was born but I always hated that name. My brothers would call me by it to annoy me. That's actually how most of our fights started." He chuckled a little and I squeezed his hand. "I was nineteen years in 1580 when I fell ill. My mother was in a frenzy, especially because we couldn't afford a doctor." He sighed.

"My parents spent most of their savings to call a doctor, which turned out to be pointless. The man pronounced me ill with consumption, what people now call tuberculosis. There was no cure during that time period, and he told us that I would pass painfully within two weeks. He was a kind man and gave my father the money back." He laughed and smiled mockingly. "He told my father to save the money for my funeral. The old doctor was right; it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced as a human, horrible experience. I remember it feeling like at any moment my lungs would just stop working and collapse."

I looked up to see Esme with her hands over her mouth, ready to cry. If it were possible, she would have had tears running down her cheeks. Carlisle placed a comforting hand on her knee and took her hands from her mouth, taking them into his own.

I turned back to Theo as he continued. "Well, Charlie came upon our little hovel and could smell the stench of death emanating from our home. I was on the brink of dying, pale as the sheets beneath me, veins visible through my arms from the blood letting in an attempt to soothe the pain. So Charlie took me and changed me." He shrugged. "He told my family that I could live, but I would not be able to return. They accepted and allowed him to carry me from my room, limp as a rag doll and death so close, happy with the thought of me still walking the earth, even if it was not with them. After my change, we left England and I haven't been back since," he finished.

There was a silence throughout the room filled with shock and wonder at what everyone had heard so far, and it wasn't even all of it. Raven and I were the only ones who had heard all of this before.

Theo smiled. "Interesting reactions. We're not even at the end yet, in fact, this is just the beginning." He turned to Raven and she nodded, then she turned to face the rest of the room.

"I was born an only child in 1583 in Venice, Italy. My parents named Raven due to my black hair. I had a happy childhood. We weren't rich nor were we poor, so I suppose we were middle class. I remember when I was a young girl," Raven laughed fondly, "my mother would call me 'Il mio piccolo corvo,' which translates to 'My little Raven'." She sighed sadly.

"However, we were Jews, Jews in the Renaissance within Venezia, so we were forced to live in the ghetto. When I was eighteen years old, a few Christians thought my father stolen from them, or cheated them in some way. Of course he did no such thing, but he was a Jew and Jews were known to be greedy," she said with disgust, "so it could only have been a Jew.

"They beat us outside of our ghetto; about ten minutes walk from it. Everyone was too afraid to intervene, especially other Jews, so they beat my mother and father to death." At that point, Theo's expression changed from its calm composure to fierce rage. His hands turned into fists while resting on his knees.

Raven and I grabbed a hand each, trying to soothe him. I knew this particular topic was one of the only ones that could get Theo to react like this. He gets angry about how my life was ended, but never like that. I saw him let out the breath he was holding and then he slumped against the back of the couch.

"I apologize," Theo told the rest of the room, "that's not the happiest event in my immortal life." He waited for the Cullens to respond.

"It's understandable, Theo," Emmett said to him. "I don't know how I would have handled it if it were Rose, most likely with violence and anger."

Theo nodded, then turned to Raven. "Go on," he smiled, "I'll behave this time." He kissed her forehead and Raven smiled as well, glancing one last time at Theo before she continued.

"The men made me watch, calling me dirty names before they started to finish me off." I heard someone gasp but didn't turn my head to find out who it was. "As they were in the process of beating me," she turned to Theo, "Theo and Charlie showed up."

"Charlie tended to her while I killed the filthy worthless humans and disposed of their bodies in the canal," Theo said. "They were found the next day by some other Christians simply floating on the surface. It caused quite a stir, while we were out of the city, Raven in the process of changing." He grinned maliciously. "I hate killing humans, that's why I chose to become an animal drinker and stayed with Charlie, but I don't regret that act in the least. God can damn me for all I care, but it saved Raven and they weren't able to attack anyone else."

"Well," Emmett began, "we all fall off the wagon sometimes, in one way or another." He grinned. Theo nodded and smiled as well.

"Should we continue our depressing family history or save the rest for later?" Raven asked the room.

"Why not continue?" Alice asked. "It's only the evening and it's not like we need t sleep!"

"Alright," Theo sighed. "The next to join our family was Charlie's mate, Renee. She was born and changed in Marseille, France. She was of lower noble birth and married, but her husband, Philip, had died the year before her change in 1703.

"She had no children and she's still unsure if she was actually able to have any at all. She could have been barren. She and her husband tried, but nothing ever came of it." Theo shrugged. "Well the year after her husband's passing, her estate caught fire. Renee's servants were able to get her out before she was caught the flames, but there was too much smoke in her lungs and she was dying.

"We were hunting in the woods nearby, so when we saw the smoke Charlie took off. We found Renee laying in the grass, coughing continuously, her servants fluttering about anxiously not sure of what to do. Charlie told them to go, that he would take care of her. They did as they were told, albeit reluctantly, and Charlie bit her."

"So much seems to have happened in your life, Theo," Jasper commented. Theo simply nodded.

Emmett looked thoughtful. "How did your family come across Bella?" he asked.

"Well," Raven began, "we were simply traveling through Tennessee on our way to find a place to settle down." Theo nodded once more.

"We smelled blood faintly being carried by the wind and followed it." Raven gave him a look. "Oh alright, I followed it." He shrugged. "Natural curiosity, and a good thing too. Otherwise, we wouldn't have found Bella and who knows where she would be. Anyway, I threw the vampire off of her and while Charlie and Renee took care of him, I grabbed Bella and took off, Raven following behind us."

"Did you kill him?" Edward asked, with a strange emotion running through his eyes.

Raven shook her head. "We only kill when it's necessary. Since Bella was out of sight, Charlie tore off one of the vampire's legs so as to hinder him. By the time he was healed, we were long gone."

"And you have no idea what he wanted with my little sister?" Emmett asked. My siblings shook their heads.

"Let's take a break from the past," Carlisle suggested. "I have my own question. Do any of you have powers?"

"Ah, the million dollar question," Theo spoke, smiling. "Only Raven and I have powers. I can see into the past while Raven has telekinesis." He glanced at me. "At one point, we thought Bella had a power. She unblocked and then once more blocked her mind, but never at will. Apparently, her mind unblocks itself unintentionally whenever she's severely panicked, depressed, or frightened."

"That's interesting," Carlisle replied. "Has it happened often?"

"Not really. It's only occurred no more than four times; which is a good thing. Bella's blocked mind probably stems from her being so private."

Carlisle nodded. "That makes sense. How did you realize it happened?"

"Well," Theo began, "the second time we took Bella hunting, she followed the scent of a bear. Once she finished, she didn't know where she was and she began to panic. Bella walked through the woods aimlessly, trying to find us, but because she was so scared that she wouldn't be able to, she couldn't concentrate. While feeding, I saw images from someone's past that I had never seen before. Later I realized they were Bella's, and that's how we came to our conclusion."

**Edward's POV**

I never could have guessed that Emmett's human sister would be showing up in his future when we first met, but then again, I never was a psychic. However, based on Alice's thoughts, she was completely shocked as well, which is unusual for her. She was happy for Emmett and Bella, but she was also angry that she didn't have a vision about their reunion.

Either way, everyone was happy and relieved, especially Jasper since Rosalie was calm instead of flying off into a rage about her husband hugging and unfamiliar vampire. It was a little overwhelming to find that the young woman who took my breath away was my brother's sister. It would be difficult to get his approval. What I gathered from his thoughts about her when he was first changed and now was that he was overprotective and thought no one could be good enough for her. _What would make me any different than the rest of the male population in the world, human and vampire alike, even if I am his brother?_

I thought that some of my family's past histories were filled with sorrow, but something like my story can't even come close to Raven's or Bella's I was dying and had no one left even if I did somehow survived as a human, but Bella was ripped from her family by another vampire while Raven watched her parents get beaten to death and then almost faced the same fate.

I wondered vaguely if Theo saw his power as a gift or a curse. Perhaps to him, it was like a combination of both. I looked at him as Carlisle finished his questioning.

"Theo, can you turn your gift on and off?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes. I can use it at will, like Raven. You can hear other peoples' thoughts, can't you?"

"Sometimes I wish it could be turned off at will, but I've learned over the years how to bring it to the back of my mind."

"It's actually a little frustrating," Emmett said. "When I want to annoy him with my thoughts it's sometimes impossible because he can just ignore me."

The room filled with laughter, but the laugh I heard at the forefront was Bella's lilting musical voice, like that of an angel's. What an angel at that, bringing heaven down to earth.

* * *

**I hope the end didn't sound cheesy, I can't stand cheesiness. I asked my sister and she said it was fine, but I'm still not sure. What do you think? So far, Emmett's been so serious, so I wanted to add a little bit of his lighter side at the end of the chapter.**

**I'm going to try and get back on my "every two weeks a new chapter emerges" schedule, but I'm not going to promise anything. Every time I do I end up breaking it. So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next time. Ciao dolls!**


	15. After and Always

**I'm so sorry, I know it's been ages and you're all ready to throw a fit if you haven't already. And if you weren't going to throw one, you probably will now due to the chapter's length. I know it's super short, but I haven't gotten a chance to work on Bella's point of view because I was really sick and out of school, now I have loads of work to make up, and when spring break started, I was either working or running around trying to find a dress for senior prom or gifts for my sister's birthday which was today.**

**So even though it's far from being finished, I wanted to post what I have instead of making you wait longer. I will try my hardest to get the rest written and posted soon. All I can say is after this chapter finishes, things are going to speed up and get moving. The plot will definitley thicken. Please forgive me for the long wait for this little part and the next, and thank you so much for all the reviews and adds. Hopefully I'll have the next part up soon, and it will be a seperate chapter because it makes it easier for the readers rather than searching for where you left off. Atleast this post isn't another author's note. :)**

**Happy Easter to those who celebrate it, and to those who don't, I know how you feel.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"So," Emmett boomed, "you've met my family, little sister. When do I get to meet the rest of yours?"

Bella smiled. "Anytime after school? This weekend? When is it a good time for you to come over?"

"Anytime. Do your parents prefer a special time?" he asked Theo.

Theo shook his head. "How about they come over here for the first time so as to meet Carlisle and Esme. That way, less people are going in one direction."

Carlisle nodded. "That would be fine."

"Good, then it's settled." Theo looked at his watch. "It's best we go now; tell Renee and Charlie about everything." Carlisle nodded once more and Theo turned to Raven and Bella. "Come on."

Bella nodded and turned towards us, a smile lighting up her face. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. We really appreciate it."

Emmett chuckled. "Same old Bella."

"Nonsense Bella, you're all welcome here any time." Esme said warmly.

"Of course! Don't you dare be a stranger or I might come drag you back here." Emmett smiled and pulled Bella into a hug. "Come over any time you want, little sister. I'm here for you now."

Bella returned his smile and have him one last squeeze, then let go. She walked to the door, took Theo's hand, and waved before walking out into the night. I sighed. I was sad to see her go. At least I would see her at school tomorrow, and the more I saw of her the better.

**Emmett POV**

The shock had almost worn off at the fact that my sister was actually alive and now here with me once more. Of course I wanted her to move in with us, but I wouldn't want to have to make her choose between the Swans and me, it would be unfair. She would make the choice on her own if the time ever came. At the moment, I was content to have Bella near me and in Forks.

I turned from the front door when I heard the car drive off to face my family. I smiled happily at them and walked to the couch, taking a seat where Bella had previously occupied. Thoughts filled my head on how odd it was that Bella and I were siblings yet had different parents as vampires, different families.

"Does this mean your occasional melancholy moods are over now?" Jasper asked me.

I smiled wider. "I think so."

"Thank Bella then!" Alice giggled. She then turned to Rosalie. "Did you get jealous when Emmett and Bella first reunited and she was hanging all over him?"

Rosalie took a moment to think and then shook her head. "No, I remembered Emmett telling me, a little after his change, that the only special girl in his human life was his little sister. So my first guess was that she wasn't an old girlfriend of anything of the sort."

Jasper smiled. "When they hugged and caught sight of one another, there was no lust, only love. I didn't think it was an old lover either, since the love between them was the love shared from a brother to his sister."

Alice giggled. "How very Anne Boleyn of you."

Carlisle and Esme smiled fondly at their children. "Emmett," Carlisle spoke, "your bond with Bella is very strong, even after all these years."

"Well of course," Emmett took a quick pause, "she's my little sister in every way. I will always love her, no matter what. Don't get me wrong, I do love Alice as if she were my kin, but I grew up with Bella. I was there since her birth. I made a vow with my brothers to protect her always, and now that she's here and I'm the only one left to fulfill it, I will."

* * *

**I know that it was really short, I'm sorry about the length. I'll try and get the second part of it posted within a few weeks. When I start creative writing on April 10th, I'll be able to work on it more. Until the second part...Ciao!**


	16. After and Always Part II

**Hi kids. Yes, I know it's short like the first part and it's taken me so long to post it. I had a little block and I am most definitley at fault. I have a major case of Senioritis and I don't want to do ANYTHING right now. So I was also simply lazy, in addition to Creative Writing pieces I need to do, and some stupid Latin III project. Bright side: I graduate from my high school (aka prison) in three weeks! Huzzah! So in the summer, I will most likely be writing more.**

**So this chapter is basically just a filler, a connecting piece if you will. The next will have some fluff, and then the games begin. Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Be kind enough to forgive me for my major laziness and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

As Theo drove the car, I couldn't get my mind off of the fact that my brother was never truly dead. It was so unreal; it would take me the rest of the night to grasp it. When we got home, I left my siblings to tell Renee and Charlie; I needed some time to myself.

Along with my brother's likeness flashing into my head came another. Unbidden images of Edward Cullen kept popping up in my mind's eye, and no matter how hard I tried to think of something else, I couldn't. He was everything but forgettable.

I sighed heavily and laid back on my bed, unable to do anything or think of anything else. I stayed in my place well into the morning hours, up until Raven came walking through my doorway.

She walked over silently and took my hand, gently tugging on it so I would get off of my bed. I sighed and rose from my position, following her out of my room, down the stairs, and into our living room. I sat on the couch next to Theo and opposite of our parents as Raven took her place on the other side of her husband.

Charlie and Renee smiled at me. "How are you doing, Bella?" Charlie asked.

I took a moment to think before smiling slowly. "I'm just fine."

"I know finding out that the brother who disappeared and you thought dead is still alive is a lot to take in."

I nodded. "It is, but I'm happy. Happier than I have been in a long time."

"You know, after all these years, I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much before," Renee told me.

"I am sorry about that," I replied sincerely. "At least with Emmett around, it's a small piece of home returned to me, a piece of my family."

Theo took my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm happy for you, Bella. We all are."

Although I knew that they were being truthful with me, I felt the need to reassure them how much they meant to me. "I hope you all know, you're still my family as well. We may not be blood related, but you've been there for me and I'll never forget that. Never doubt my love for you all. I'm so grateful to you all for keeping me together when I would have fallen apart had someone I loved not been there."

Raven rose from her seat to move next to me, taking my hand in her own. "We know, Bella. There's no need to worry."

We sat in a comfortable silence in our living room, none of us feeling the need to speak. We didn't need words to communicate with one another. After some time, Renee glanced at her watch.

"I think you should all get ready for school," Renee said, looking back up at us. She smiled as we nodded and stood, making our way to our rooms so as to get ready for the day.

The day at school passed in a blur. The clearest points of it were lunch with the Cullens and my brother, as well as Biology with Edward. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. It was as if there was this electric current running between us as we sat so close together, yet to far apart at the same time.

After my last class had ended, I made my way to Theo's car, all the while ignoring the stares from people in the parking lot. Humans were too curious and too sure of themselves for their own good.

I opened the back door on the driver's side of the car and got in, waiting for Theo and Raven to appear so we could go home and change before the hunt. It seemed a little ridiculous to me that both families would go on a hunt together, but I suppose it's like a human version of a picnic. In any case, almost everyone had to hunt anyway.

We did a quick change of clothing before leaving for the Cullens' house when the three of us got home. We drove in the same car with Charlie at the wheel, arriving at the house in record time. I suppose Charlie was just eager to meet another vegetarian coven.

As I stepped out of the car, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug and carried into the house by my brother. He was eager to see me again after, technically, a day apart. We had missed each other a lot over the decades so I wasn't about to complain. I clung to him as he sat us down on the couch, making sure I was comfortable, and settled into a long forgotten happiness.

The Swans were my family in this life, in every way, but I missed my brothers immensely. Having one of them with me made me overjoyed and thankful. I was happy before, but not as close to the feeling I had when I found Emmett again.

I was glad that my brother had found happiness with the Cullens and Rosalie. He deserved it. If Emmett was happy with everything, then so was I.

* * *

**Told you it was just a filler. Either way, I hope it was good enough. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully within the next few weeks. I'll try my hardest for you, darlings. Ciao!**


	17. The Hunt

**Hi kids! It's me again, after a few months of posting nothing for this story. I can't begin to say how sorry I am! As I said on my blog, I would try to post the next chapter on Halloween, and here it is! This is my treat for all of you. I couldn't finish this chapter because I needed the book and I never had the time. Luckily, my second job is working at Borders and part of that is working at the calendar store and kiosk. _Twilight_was conveniently one of the window displays in the calendar store, and therefore I was able to finish the chapter on Wednesday. It wasn't posted sooner partly due to the fact that after my calendar store shift, I had my Pac Sun shift and I also closed last night at Pac Sun as well. The other half was because I sort of wanted to wait for Halloween since it's my favorite holiday. I'm going to be staying home tonight to have a vampire movie fest: _Dracula 2000, Dracula II: Ascension, Interview With A Vampire, _and _Queen of the Damned._ **

**Some of the dialogue and text was taken from _Twilight_. Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, of course.**

**So Happy Halloween to all of you, or Happy All Hallow's Eve to those of you who view it that way. Enjoy tonight. Be safe. Most of all, enjoy the chapter. Cheers!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The lot of us were gathered in the Cullens' living room, ready for the upcoming hunt. U was not going to go since I had hunted only a day or so ago. I was definitely not needed for any sort of moral support. As it turned out, Edward had also hunted before our meeting, making us the two odd ones out of the large hunting party.

Emmett was a little upset that I wouldn't be coming along, even if I were to simply do nothing, but he didn't bother me too much about it or demand that I go. He understood that if I'm not in on the hunt I would rather not be there at all. It's wonderful to know that even after all of the time apart and as vampires, Emmett and I still remember one another perfectly: our likes, dislikes, and personalities. Most forget such things over the years, even if it's family.

I sighed as I leaned back into the couch and watched everyone else mingle and chat amongst themselves. Emmett was once again talking to Theo. The contrast between them was obvious. Emmett was very muscled, loud, and boisterous whereas Theo was tall, lean, and more subdued. He kept his calm whereas Emmett was ready for a fight at any moment. However, like true brothers of mine, they were both very protective of me, almost to the point where I sometimes felt like I couldn't breathe because I was stuck in a cage, marked as fragile.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I knew the reason they were so protective was because they loved me so much. I was lucky to have both of them in my life.

I looked up as Carlisle cleared his throat, Charlie, Renee and Esme at his sides. "I believe it's time we set out for our hunt. We have a bit of a drive ahead of us." He nodded his head in my direction. "Of course we know Bella and Edward will not be joining us, they will stay here instead." I nodded and smiled at everyone.

"We may not be back until the early morning, if not later," Charlie continued. "If we aren't back by then Bella, you make the decision of whether or not you would like to attend school, all right?" I nodded again.

"The same goes for you, Edward," Carlisle told him.

"He won't go," Alice chirped. "You knew that, Carlisle."

"And what about the hunt, Alice?" Edward questioned. "Do you know when you'll get back?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and shaking her head. "We haven't gotten there yet. When we do and start hunting, I might know. Decisions need to be made on how much and how long each of us would like to hunt."

Edward nodded his head and sat on the loveseat across from me, my seat being the same since Emmett brought me into the house and set me down on the couch. He smiled at me, making butterflies form in my stomach, before turning his attention back on our two families.

"Everyone out to the cars!" Emmett bellowed, eager to get to the hunting grounds. From what I had learned, he loves grizzlies and hates competition for them. I smiled at the irony that he still loved to hunt, even if it's in a much different manner.

"We're going, Emmett. Calm down," Rosalie told him, a loving smile on her face. He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the house and into his car, winking at me on their way out.

"Take care while we're gone," Esme told us on her way out.

Theo nodded to me. "Call if anything. All right?" I nodded as he followed my family through the door and to the cars.

I heard the car doors slam shut and the engines turn on before all of the cars began to pull out of the driveway. Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence, minding our own thoughts, completely at ease in the other's presence.

After an innumerable amount of minutes of silence, Edward looked up at me and smiled crookedly. "How about we get to know each other?"

I nodded. "That sounds good. How are you going to do it? Play twenty questions?" I joked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Why not?"

"All right," I nodded slowly, "I'll go first." Edward smiled. "Do _you_ have a gift?"

He nodded. "I can read minds." I could feel the look of embarrassment and horror plaster itself on my face. _He must have heard my every thought, even the ones about him_.

I looked up as I heard him chuckle lightly. He was staring at me, amusement showing clearly in his topaz orbs. "Don't worry," he told me, "you're the only exception, the only one I can't read." He frowned, clearly frustrated by that fact, before shaking his head and smiling once more.

"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," he murmured. "It's probably because of the block on your mind. Have any other mind oriented powers worked on you?"

I thought for a minute before shaking my head. "No, only Theo's one of the times my mind had no block on it."

"I thought not." I opened my mouth to ask another question but he cut me off. "No, it's my turn now. You've already asked quite a few."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "That's not fair. They were all about your mind reading!"

He grinned. "Doesn't matter." He paused for a moment to make sure I wouldn't protest again, before continuing. "Now, what's your favorite color?" he asked, his face grave.

I rolled my eyes. "It changes from day to day."

"What's your favorite color today?" He was still solemn.

"Probably brown." I was wearing a brown jacket given to me by Raven, and I tended to dress according to my mood.

He snorted, dropping his serious expression. "Brown?" he asked skeptically.

"Sure. Brown is warm. I _miss_ brown. It's wonderful here, and I do like it, but everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks, rocks, dirt – is all covered up with squashy green moss," I complained.

He seemed fascinated by my little rant. He considered for a moment, staring into my eyes.

"You're right," he decided, serious again. "Brown is warm." He paused. "Were your eyes brown as a human?"

I nodded. "It was a family trait."

"What music is in your CD player, right now?" he asked, his face as somber as if he'd asked for a murder confession.

I realized I'd never removed the CD Theo has given me. When I said the name of the band, he smiled crookedly, a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"I have that one in my car. Favorite classical piece?"

"Claire de Lune by Debussy." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't like all of his work, I only know my favorites."

"Seems we have the same taste, Bella," Edward commented.

We sat there for hours, questioning one another. He questioned my relentlessly about every insignificant detail of my existence. Movies I'd liked and hated, the many places I'd been and wanted to go, and books – endlessly books.

I couldn't remember the last time I had talked so much. More often than not, I felt self-conscious, certain I must be boring him. But the absolute absorption on his face, and his never-ending stream of questions, compelled me to continue. Mostly his questions were easy, only a few triggering my imaginary blush. But when I did start fidgeting from embarrassment, it brought on a whole new round of questions.

Such as the time he asked my favorite gemstone, and I blurted out topaz before thinking. He had been flinging questions at me with such speed that I felt like I was taking one of those psychiatric tests where you answer with the first word that comes to mind. He tried to get me to admit why it embarrassed me, which made the embarrassment that much worse when I finally told him it was due to his eyes.

He paused shortly before continuing his cross examination with a question of my flower preference. Both mine and his questioning seemed endless, completely exceeding the twenty question mark.

"Which do you prefer," I began, "day or night?"

"Twilight," he told me. "It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time, but also the saddest in a way…the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully.

I nodded slowly. "I suppose."

"What about you?"

I shifted a little closer to him, turning to fully face him. Somewhere during all of our questions, we had ended up on the same couch. He watched me intently waiting for my answer. Not willing to let him wait any longer, I smiled softly.

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's not that long. Making it longer wouldn't have made sense because you're not going to be seeing things step by step. Don't forget to check out my blog for updates and news. I won't promise any date because I'm not sure when the next chapter will be finished. Until next time!**


	18. The Meadow Preview

**Hi there! Yes, it's been a LONG time and I'm so sorry! No, unfortunately this isn't a whole chapter, however, I've decided to post a little sneak peek for the next chapter to show you that I am working on it and that I am still alive. I am working as hard as I can on chapter 14, but it's taking longer than expected due to the fact that I am back to working two jobs and back to school time is upon us in the retail world. **

**I really want to get _Chosen_ finished by the end of this year, as well _Septemeber_. I also want to have this chapter finished by next week. My plan was to have it completely finished today, yet nothing ever goes to plan. I apologize. So if I lost readers, I understand, I really do. I know I'm a terrible person for not updating in so long. I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed and addded my story or me as an author to their favorites. I would also like to thank twilighter2967 for the bit of council given, however minimal it was. It was much appreciated.**

**And so, without further babbling, I give you the preview for chapter 14!**

**

* * *

****Bella's POV**

The weeks passed relatively quickly after the large hunt Edward and I were not a part of. We came to be closer to one another, not unlike the closeness I shared with Theo, yet I held no affection towards him as a brother. He was so much more.

Every time we were close enough to touch, it felt as if an electric current were flowing through my body. There was a strange heat between us that was indescribable; an incredible feeling that I couldn't explain to anyone if I tried. I wasn't sure if Edward was also aware of it, but I would always catch him glancing at me every so often during Biology.

Since the Cullens came into my existence, it was the happiest I had felt in decades. I felt lighter, free of the heavy guilt that had plagued me from the moment I realized I could not return to my human family. Emmett was the one who helped me over come both my grief and my guilt, making me realize that becoming a vampire was not in my control. Perhaps the vampire who had changed me would have come after me whether I took a walk or not. We could never know. At least I _did_ know that the rest of the McCartys were in no danger because of my presence.

Emmett, being the older brother that he was, had resumed his overprotective role in my life, scaring away the perverted human boys who tried to come near me, with the help of Edward of course. Emmett was the intimidating one for the most part, while Edward was able to locate who was next through his mind reading ability. In a strange way, it was comforting. It provided a sense of familiarity that I knew once before.

In addition to the human boys, Emmett kept throwing curious glances at both Edward and myself, sometimes his eyes containing a knowing gleam. I would usually shrug off the thought, but there were times when I couldn't. _Did he know how I felt about Edward? Could Edward feel the same?_ Eventually, I came to the conclusion that the only one who could answer the last question was Edward himself, yet I would never ask him.

We all settled into a comfortable routine, and soon I came to realized that the routine always left Edward and I alone in his room almost every night. I was practically living at the Cullens' house during the evening hours, where Edward and I had endless discussions, never once running out of things to say. At times, we sat in a comfortable silence next to each other on his black couch, listening to music.

Alice had yet to take me shopping seeing as Edward had saved me each time. I hated the mere idea of shopping, let alone the actual act of it. However, she kept insisting that I needed to go and one day Edward wouldn't be able to stop her. For now, she had settled on buying me clothes on her own, already knowing my sizes. No matter how much I told her it wasn't necessary and not to spend money on me, she ignored me every single time.

I shook the thoughts from my mind as I remembered that Edward would be picking me up at my family's house to take me somewhere. When I asked where we would be going, he merely smiled crookedly and told me that it was a secret and I would find out soon enough.

I sighed, frustrated that I didn't know what to wear or how to dress for the day. If I had only little clue from Edward it would have helped me make a decision much easier. However, I did not, and therefore I was left to my own devices. Finally, I decided on a pair of dark jeans and a brown sweater with black ballet flats for shoes. Hopefully he wouldn't be taking me to some place where I would be underdressed.

Just as I was finishing touching up my hair, I heard the door bell go off on the lower floor. I quickly made my way down the stairs and to the foyer, in order to open the front door for Edward. As I did so, my breath caught in my throat while he stood there looking as wonderful as ever. I smiled brightly at him, instantly filled with happiness by his mere presence. He smiled at my reaction as he was looking me over, before his smile widened into a grin as he laughed.

"Good morning," he chuckled.

"What's wrong?" I glanced down to make sure nothing was out of place and that my outfit didn't have any blood stains.

"We match." He laughed again. I realized he had a long light tan sweater on, with a white collar showing underneath, and blue jeans. I laughed with him, amused by out coincidental dress code.

I locked the door behind me while Edward walked to my Acura. He waited by the driver's side door, waiting for the keys. I raised my eyebrow at him before I walked over, swinging the keys.

"You don't think you're driving, do you?" I asked him.

He nodded, staring at me with his own eyebrow raised. "Of course. I know how to get there."

"Not today. This is my car, therefore I'll drive. You can sit in the passenger seat and give me directions."

He sighed, glaring playfully at me, before walking over to the passenger seat. I smiled smugly as I unlocked my car and climbed into the diver's seat.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"Take the one-oh-one north," he ordered.

* * *

**I hope that will tie you over a little and that I can keep to plan this time and get the rest out to you within a week or so. Cheers! **


End file.
